FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NO ESCAPE
by MiGZ21
Summary: Five nights he survived the terror. Five nights he endured the torment. He had enough, he thought the madness will end once Fazbear's Fright burns down to the ground. He thought the worst was over. But the lost souls did not stop, the visions became more vivid and more terrifying. They followed him... And so did the evil animatronic, it wants him dead. THERE'S NO ESCAPE. SAVE THEM.
1. Introduction: Evil Never Rests

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NO ESCAPE**

** Five nights he survived the terror. Five nights he endured the torment. Five nights he gradually lost his sanity. He had enough, he thought the madness will end once Fazbear's Fright burns down to the ground. He thought the ordeal was over.**

** But the lost souls did not stop as the visions become more vivid, more terrifying. They followed him... But they weren't the only ones that did.**

** Something of pure evil survived that fire and is bound to finish what it had started all those years ago.**

** THERE'S NO ESCAPE.**

** He must SAVE THEM.**

* * *

**CHECK OUT THE SHORT TRAILER ON YOUTUBE!**

Hey FNAF fans and readers! This takes place during and after the fire at Fazbear's Fright, this is heavily inspired by many slasher films like _Halloween_ and _Friday the 13th_ all while being faithful to the FNAF lore.

The story is totally original, inspired by the _Halloween _and _Friday the 13th _films about a super persistent serial killer, and in this case... We shall call him as

SPRINGTRAP.

The protagonist's name is my original thought, I'm not confirming anything since Scott Cawthon has never given the FNAF 3 lead a name.

There will be a lot of homages to the games (obviously) that fans will immediately recognize, your favorite animatronics are here and it will unravel the mystery of _**The Missing Children Inciden**t_ and the reason why they were desperately reaching out to our protagonist.

Read on and you'll find out.

-Migz


	2. Chapter I: Die in a Fire

The calmness of the night was interrupted by the sound of a fan rotating on the desk along with the ticking of the old wall clock every second. The place looked aged and worn down, the walls were stained green and the entire place was poorly lit by an old bulb.

A man in his early thirties was inside the room, all by himself. He was restless as his heart pounded in his chest, he was praying that he'll survive another night at _Fazbear's Fright__._

Signing on for the job was his biggest mistake, little did he know that every night he spent working the place has took a toll from him...he was slowly slipping into insanity.

He was seeing and hearing things, at least that's what he thought. He wished it was just all in his head, that an old and deteriorating rabbit animatronic had been haunting him for five nights, menacingly watching his every move with his glowing eyes and eerie grin.

As the days progressed, the terror grew worse. The animatronic has been moving from place to place quicker every night trying to make its way to where he was.

Last night was the scariest, it had reached to the point that it was peeking over the doorway and ready to strike. It was just because of his quick reaction that he made it through the night. He led it away from him by playing sounds of children in the farthest room, distracting it.

No one believed his claim of it being haunted, they just called him crazy.

_Was he?_

Then he finally decided to end it all, it was the last straw, he have had enough. He stood up from his post and walked out of the office, going through an old corridor that led him to the supply closet.

He reached out his trembling hand, feeling the coldness of the knob. It made a creak as he twisted it. His imagination was playing with him, giving him horrible visions of children being brutally murdered by a man in a purple shirt. He tried shaking the thought away but he couldn't.

_Something's watching him._

The hairs on his back stood on end and he definitely felt that it's around him, hiding somewhere. He hurriedly opened the door and switched on the lights; inside were piles of old cleaning materials, he fumbled through them and found a large orange plastic container among them.

It was the exact object he was looking for: A jerry can.

The sweat on his forehead dripped on the container as he pulled it out of the closet, inside he was crying, anytime he was about to lose his mind but it has to end,

_Right here, right now._

He twisted the cap and sniffed the content: _gasoline_. At first he wad hesitant but it was the only way to face his demons and end it all...by burning it down to the ground.

He lifted the can and tipped it over, spilling the flammable liquid on the floor. He was doing it quickly, drenching everything with gasoline along the way. Fear and anxiety took the best of him, that thing could be everywhere much to his dismay. He was sweating and shaking, afraid that it might come out and get him.

He went to the office and drenched the place, even his own personal things to remove the evidence that it was he who done this.

The man took one last glance at his post, "Good riddance." He said with a smile. He turned around to come face to face with the thing he feared the most...

_Springtrap_.

His heart leapt to his throat, he was staring death in the face. He had never seen the animatronic up close. He stared into its glowing eyes and it was staring back at him with anger and its wide grin sent shivers down his spine. He looked at the whole body of the towering monster, its used to be yellow skin had turned to green, various parts of his limbs were rusted away and what made it scarier is that there was blood dripping from the holes as if it was a person.

He froze in fear even though his mind was telling him to run away. He just stood there, waiting for his doom.

The animatronic's hand went to the man's throat and it wrapped its fingers around it, the man struggled as it raised him higher, he punched the hand but it was no use. He almost forgot the lighter in his hand, he sparked the fire and brought it between them.

"I hope you burn in hell." He said then threw it behind him, it landed on a pile of drenched posters and igniting it, setting the office ablaze. The animatronic threw the man through the glass window then went to where the fire was and attempted to put it out, but it only grew larger.

The man pulled himself towards the exit as the fire grew larger, he took a glance back to see the rabbit watching him make his escape, observing him like a curious child. Then he heard the animatronics joints move, walking closer to him.

He kept crawling away while the monster walked closer to him, he felt the warmth of the fire as it burned everything in the office and soon enough, it will consume the whole place.

Then something got hold of his foot and pulled him back, he screamed on the top of his lungs as he was dragged back into the place where everything's burning, "NOOOOOO!" He clawed on the floor, drawing blood from his fingernails as trying to stop it from pulling him. He kicked the hand from his foot and he hurriedly stood up, running away from the place and through the corridors, trying to find the exit fast. He went around the corner and there a large red sign was hanging over the door:

EXIT

He gasped in relief then ran to the door, tears flowing down his eyes. He was both afraid and happy that this will be over for him soon.

Then suddenly a hand popped out from the vents and grabbed his knee, making him shriek and fall on the floor.

Springtrap emerged from the vent, severely burned by the fire with its raw endoskeleton underneath now exposed. It crawled on top of the guard, pinning him down and rendering him helpless. It reached for its head and grabbed its own face and slowly pulled off the bunny head; the slow pulling created a bone-chilling sound: like the sound of flesh being slowly torn off.

The man watched in horror as the bunny head was completely off the main body of the animatronic, he let out a blood-curdling scream as soon as he saw what was inside it...

A rotting corpse.

He couldn't do anything but yell for help. The glowing eyes of the animatronic belongs to the cadaver inside. It moved to stare back at him, the red light made by the fire made its appearance even more sinister. The dead person's mouth slowly curved into a smile, exposing the missing teeth.

"NOOOOO!" His vision dimmed. All he saw next was bright light and figures of people looking over him, as if they were doing something with him. He only heard one phrase.

_"We need to bring him to the E.R.!"_


	3. Chapter II: Help Us

He found himself standing at the end of a dark corridor, there was dead silence, he could only hear his own heart beating and nothing more. At the other end of the hallway was a large grey door. The man began walking towards the door but it never got any closer.

Then a faint whimper came to his ears, coming from the left, it was a child crying. He ignored it and kept walking to the door but the whimpers of the child never stopped, it grew louder every step he made until it turned into a wail.

He covered his ears and screamed for it to stop, "STOP IT!" He broke down on his knees and cried, "Please stop." He bowed his head, placing it between his knees as he cowered in fear as fingers pulled on the strands of his hair.

Suddenly the loud wail stopped and the silence returned; the man rose up, eyes bloodshot with tears and hair messed up.

_"Help us."_ A child cried next to his ear, making him jump. He was petrified, he couldn't dare to look back. The man covered his eyes and the thought of it might be just standing mere inches from his face was just plain scary. Then a hand gently hovered on his back and it made him feel more scared, he began to tremble.

"Stop." He pled, but it never did as more hands touched his back. At the back of his mind he counted the hands that was on him: five small hands.

_"Help."_ They said in a cold and flat tone. His mind battled if he should or should not, But he felt the sudden urge to turn around, and eventually he did. He prepared himself of what ghastly image he might see once he opens his eyes. But to his surprise, the darkness of the hallway went away and he was now inside a room that was all too familiar...

_The office._

He couldn't believe his eyes; it wasn't the way he expected it to be, it should've been badly burned. The shattered glass window was back in one piece, the desk fan and the files were not reduced to ashes and it was the way he left them before setting the place on fire.

"No." He gasped, then he noticed that he was back in his old night guard uniform and he was unable to move from his post. It was only his eyes that could move about the place.

Faint sounds of metal clanging came from outside the office accompanied by the sound of water dripping, getting closer by the second. The man's head throbbed, he was unable to move. Unable to escape of what's coming for him. He closed his eyes again as the sounds became louder.

It resembled the sound of footsteps.

But everything fell silent, the man could only hear the desk fan interrupting the dead of night. The man slowly and nervously inched his eyes open.

He wasn't alone.

Standing in front of him were five figures: At the center was a large bear wearing a back top hat, its body was severely damaged, it was missing an ear and an eye and wires were sticking out of its missing socket. Badly burned that only a few parts of its body were in its original brown color, _Freddy Fazbear._

Beside Freddy was a horrifying _Chica. _The rips on her face exposed the silvery metal endoskeleton inside, its beak wide open showing the inner row of teeth within.

To his left was the all too familiar purple rabbit missing its face plate leaving only its lower jaw with a row of teeth on it. Its inner eyes glowed red, _Bonnie._

A rusting animatronic was standing beside them with a hook for a hand and a peg leg; its triangular jaw dangled open showing a grisly row of fangs, _Foxy._

Along with them was a different variant of Freddy Fazbear, _a yellowed version_. Black pupil-less eyes with its head tilted to one side.

They surrounded him, watching him struggle from his post. All of them were aged and partially destroyed, either severely burned or missing various parts. The man screamed for help but he knew no one could hear him. The five animatronics leaned towards the man's face. He was hysterical, he was on the brink of losing it.

Then the nightmarish things stopped halfway into leaning. The figures began to seep blood from the rips on their skin, dripping down their charred remains.

_"Help us." _The man heard child voices from the figures, "_Please._" Thick blood seeped through the corners of their eyes.

He tried his best to avoid their horrific stare by turning his head to one side, but the phrase kept repeating.

_Help us... Help us... Help us..._

The chanting stopped, the man looked back and the five animatronics slowly moved aside to reveal a sixth one behind them. The darkness concealed its full form; the man could only make out a shape of a tall figure.

Then the alarm blared, illuminating the room in red and fully revealing his worst nightmare: rabbit ears, glowing evil eyes, menacing grin and rusting limbs that were mostly darkened by the ashes. Blood dripped from inside the figure as if it was fresh. It was twitching, every joint of its body jolted and every jolt spouted blood. It was just standing a few feet away from where the man was sitting.

_"It's me."_ The sixth animatronic spoke in a bone-chilling sinister voice, taking a step closer to him and leaning forwards. The man was now a few inches away from the face of the rotting animatronic.

He couldn't move, as if he was tied down on his chair, unable to scream, unable to look away and unable to stop the inevitable. Tears streamed from his eyes as Springtrap leaned in closer, he was looking into those white glowing eyeballs that had terrorized him ever since.

The rabbit began twitching violently, it slowly opened its mouth at him, dripping large amounts of thick dark blood from it.

"PLEASE!" He couldn't even close his eyes. Then it lunged at him, opening its jaw.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The man struggled as a pair of hands held his shoulder and tightened its grip. He tried shaking it off but it was no use, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Wake up!" A female voice yelled. His eyes shot open and all he saw was white walls with a window to his left giving him a view of the dark skies. Small droplets of rain fell against the glass along with a flash of lightning.

He was inside a small room, and to his relief, it wasn't the office anymore. He was lying on a soft bed and facing up the ceiling. He looked at his clothes and noticed that he was wearing an all white hospital gown. To his right was a long metal rod that had an IV bag connected to a long rubber tube attached to his arm.

On his left wrist was a blue thin plastic tag that bore his full name:

_Frederick Nicholas A. Fisher_  
_Cawthon Medical Hospital_

At the far end of his room was the nurse, dressed in her all white uniform clutching a clipboard. She had her brunette hair tied and fixed into her small nurse hat, most likely in her late twenties.

"Are you alright, Mr. Fisher?" The nurse moved next to his bed.

He rose up from his bed and sat up, feeling his body sore, "I'm fine, I just had a horrible nightmare." He replied.

"You were screaming for a couple of minutes." She said. The horrible images of the bleeding animatronics returned to his head. "-I had to rush to your aid."

"It's nothing, thank you." He forced a weak smile, trying to brush it off. Then lightning flashed outside accompanied by thunder, "Wha- what happened?" He asked. The nurse handed him a round mirror so he could look at his face. A pair of brown eyes stared back at him, face bruised and wounded with dried blood on the cuts, he looked worse than he could imagine.

He lifted up the bed sheet that was draped over him, his left leg was in a cast and so was his right arm. There were burns on his other leg, the skin was darknened.

"You're kinda shaken by what happened a few days ago." The nurse said, "You were lucky that you survived that fire."

"What caused the fire?" He pretended to know nothing.

"Police said it was faulty wiring that caused it, probably because the place was old." She pursed her lips. "-and they found you lying near the exit."

Then he remembered that he was near the door when he was attacked. That image of a dead man inside the costume haunted him, he hoped that everything was reduced to nothing but ashes.

_I hope you died in the fire_ was all he thought about the terrible Springtrap.

"Mr. Fisher? Is something wrong again?" The nurse asked, "You look pale."

He was pulled back from his trance, "Uh, it's nothing and please, call me Nick." He smirked.

"Alright, Nick, you should get some shuteye." The nurse smiled.

"I will." He waved goodbye as she walked out the door after turning off the lights.

Everything in his room was engulfed in darkness, only the light outside dimly lit the place. Nick laid back on his bed and stared up, relieved that the ordeal is over and that everything is back to normal.

Beside him was a roll of newspaper and on its front page was an image of a Freddy Fazbear toy. He picked it up and read the article:

_IT BURNS!_

_Fazbear's Fright _  
_burns to the ground!_

_A new local attraction based _  
_on an ancient pizzeria _  
_burned down overnight._

_Authorites have not yet ruled _  
_out foul play, but at the _  
_moment is seems to have been _  
_caused by faulty wiring._

_Very little was found at the _  
_scene. The few items that_  
_were salvaged will be sold _  
_at public auctions._

He sighed in relief, the job is done. A smile formed across his face.

Then a thunderclap occurred along with a flash of lightning. In that split second of light, Nick saw the picture of the article clearly and it made him jump.

In the background of the small Freddy toy picture was a heavily burned and mangled face of Springtrap, smiling into the camera with its glowing eyes. He trembled.

_It's impossible..._

He threw away the newspaper and stared outside the window, trying to shake off the possibility of the monster surviving. He looked down at the wet empty road down below, it was poorly lit by the lamps outside as he could only see their reflections on the cars.

Everything fell silent, he could only hear the dripping of his dextrose and the clock ticking. He glanced at the clock to check the time:

12:00AM

Those horrible nights came back to his mind, he was haunted by them. Nick's heart rate monitor started beating fast. His eyes returned to the road outside.

Another thunderclap and it illuminated the ground below; it made his heart leap to his throat.

Standing outside was the dreaded thing that he feared the most, twitching as it stared back at him with its evil eyes. The mangled skin, rusting endoskeleton and a terrifying grin.

_It's alive..._

_And it found him._


	4. Chapter III: It Follows

Its eyes glowed through the darkness like floating white orbs. Another flash of lightning and its whole figure was shown. The animatronic just stood there, every joint of its body twitched as it looked back at Nick, the heavy rain and the bursts of lightning never seemed to bother it. Its remaining leather skin was soaked by the droplets of water with thick dark blood oozing from the decaying cadaver inside. Springtrap tilted its head to one side and waved at him.

A loud thunderclap caused a power surge, putting out the lights of the hospital and the streetlights outside for a short period of time. He looked back outside and the animatronic was gone.

He was torn between reality and imagination... Is it really alive? Is it coming for me? Am I going crazy?

The poor man was going insane, he does not know what to do but to escape this place. His whole body ached as he tried to get out of his bed, he was not yet allowed to move as the burns haven't completely healed yet, but staying in his room like a sitting duck is much worse.

He yanked out the IV cord from his arm, opening the fresh and deep wound where his blood began to flow from. He then removed the heart rate monitor from his chest then dropped to the floor with the impact sending surges of pain through his body. The burns on his legs made contact with the cold tiles and created friction as he dragged himself towards a pair of crutches near the door. He was screaming while he struggled to reach for it.

Nick was able to reach the crutches, he forced himself to stand up, trembling as he stood up on both his legs which haven't fully healed. He hobbled slowly towards the door and reached for the knob. Nick's heart pumped like it was going to burst out of his chest as he felt the cold metal ball with his fingers. The door budged open and he peeked out: the hallway was dead silent and the place was dimly lit, the fluorescent lights were faulty. He got out of his room and turned left, at the far end of the corridor was a dark grey door with the label:

_SURVEILLANCE ROOM_

He hurriedly limped towards the room, every hop shocked his body, he was staining his white hospital gown with his own blood. He was half blind, a large bandage was covering a portion of his left eye. He swayed side to side as he made his way to the room.

Then his knees gave way and he slumped next to a wall, it felt like everything would collapse on him.

The cries for help he was hearing in his dreams came back.

_"Help us... Help us..."_

He shut his eyes and covered his ears, "Stop." Nick cried, grasping his his hair and tugging on it as tears were flowing uncontrollably down his face.

_He was losing it._

But Nick managed to force himself to standing up and continuing to go to the room but he was still terrorized by the pleas for help.

"Leave me alone! Please!" He whimpered.

_Help us..._

The storm never stopped, instead, it poured harder, muffling his screams for help. He managed to get into the room, shoving the door open and collapsing on the floor. He pulled his numb legs inside then locked the door behind him.

In front of him were four monitors that displayed various places of the hospital: camera one had the footage of the parking lot, pointed at the main entrance for the cars. Camera two had a video feed of the second floor hallway and its dim faulty lights. The third monitor showed the hallway where he was earlier, and the last screen had the video of the area near the door of the surveillance room. All of the feeds were dark, as only a few lights were turned on.

He pulled himself up the chair, he sat on it and watched the cameras, monitoring every section of the place...

_It was happening all over again._

Fear took the best of him, he nervously checked the first monitor but as soon as he laid his eyes on the it, its display went static. Nick knew what it might be, that by the time the display returns that it could be standing there.

The video returned, he was expecting the worst but instead it showed the parking lot and nothing else, neither a silhouette of the dreaded monster nor even a glimpse of its limb. He pressed a button that switched to another part of the hospital, it displayed the main lobby of the place but there was no sign of it. He checked monitor two: still the same hallway and no signs of Springtrap. Next was camera three: not a trace. His heart pounded as he slowly turned his attention to the last monitor that had the feed of the place just outside the room. To his surprise, the corridor in the video was spotless, it was peaceful, there was no figure standing there.

Nick was relieved, he laid back on the chair and took a deep breath. It was just all in his head. His eyes slowly closed, letting his exhaustion conquer him, never caring when will the nurses notice that he had left his room. But something caught his attention: a small button beside each monitor was glowing. His smile disappeared and the drowsiness was shocked out of him as he looked on the video feed, there was a text on the upper right corner of every screen:

PAUSED

"No. No." He gasped, reaching out a trembling hand towards the button of the first screen and pressed it. He prepared himself of what ghastly image he might see...

But lobby was still untouched, not a single furniture out of place, same goes for cameras two and three, it was still peaceful. He turned to the last screen and unpaused it, there was nothing there, only darkness as it was pointed to the dark grey door.

He looked back at the monitors to double check, checking one to four and he smiled while was doing it, nothing odd or scary. He laid back on the chair, let out a weak chuckle and exhaled. Everything was fine.

It was until a pair of glowing eyes pierced through the darkness of the last screen.

Nick jumped, it was there, just outside the door and staring back at the camera with its frightening glare.

"Oh God." He dropped on the floor and reached for his crutches as the fourth monitor went static again, "No." He pulled himself across the floor.

Nick looked up the door where there was a small glass window: A deteriorating grinning face of a rabbit was peeking through the glass, it was already there watching his every move.

He screamed and Springtrap smashed the glass window and reached for the lock. "SHIT!" Nick pulled himself on the floor as the animatronic desperately tried to get him with the burning with desire to kill its latest victim.

Nick saw a rack beside the door and without any hesitation, he reached for it and began shaking it. The monster pounded on the door as it stretched out its arm to claw for him. "NO!" Nick wailed. His efforts to shake the rack was not enough, he used his feet and began kicking the foot of the shelf. The pain around his broken leg was excruciating as the cast around it cracked open as he kicked the shelf.

He bit his fist hard as the pain soared, the plaster had shattered exposing his injured leg, he kept kicking all while Springtrap tried ripping the door open. He pushed himself to kick harder and caused a foot of the shelf to break and fall over, blocking the door.

It might've bought him some time but it wasn't stopping it from getting him. Nick grabbed one of his crutches and hurriedly rose up and dragged his still broken foot as he hopped to another exit. He glanced back, his pursuer was gone, leaving only a large hole in the door.

BANG! The partially destroyed door began cracking at the center.

BANG! Another loud punch was thrown.

Adrenaline pumped inside him and he ripped the other open the same time the other gave way. "FUCK!" He pulled the door close and locked it, sealing Springtrap inside the surveillance room. Nick continued moving away from the place as the monster inside started to punch the door. He limped along a dark corridor, he was bleeding profusely, leaving trails of blood on the white marble floor.

The pounding on the door went away and everything fell silent once again. _He could be anywhere by now_, Nick thought.

Then there was a sound of something moving in the vents.

It wasn't over. "Shit." He resumed hobbling as the sounds became louder. Mind racing and body trembling from the wounds, he was running for his life, but being seriously injured was making it hard for him.

"Nick!" Someone called out, he turned around and it was the same nurse who had been with him earlier. She was with a fellow male nurse. "Oh God! What happened?!" They saw his terrible condition and rushed towards him then grabbed his arms.

"Please let me go!" He cried, trying to break free from the two nurses' grip, but he had grown weaker from the past encounter.

"Why did you leave your room?" Scolded the male nurse. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

"No please, you don't understand!" He struggled, "He's coming." Nick desperately attempted to get away. He limped but they had him firmly in their grasp. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor but still with the intention of escaping.

The female nurse held his face in her hands, "What's the matter?" She asked. Nick stared back into her eyes that seemed to show concern towards him.

"H-he's coming." Nick stuttered then caught a glimpse of her name tag:

_Jodi Bronson_

"Who?" Jodi asked. Another flash of lightning and the lights went out, and after a few seconds the power returned.

_And they were no longer alone_.

It was standing behind the nurse.

Nick screamed as the animatronic grabbed the male nurse's head. Jodi looked back and saw the entire thing: the deteriorating face, bleeding joints and menacing eyes. She watched in horror as the creature lifted up her colleague, and in one swift movement, Springtrap violently twisted the poor man's head around then snapped his neck, sprouting blood at Jodi.

"NOOOOO!" She shrieked as the rusting animatronic slowly turned its head towards her. Nick hurriedly stumbled to his feet as Springtrap slammed the dead nurse's corpse on the ground like a ragdoll, shattering the bones in its body.

Jodi placed Nick's arm around her shoulder and helped him run to the elevator.

She pressed the button anxiously waiting for the doors to open while Springtrap hobbled after them. Her heart raced, her fingers kept pressing the button as it drew closer, "Come on!" She cried.

Nick banged on the metal doors, "COME ON!" They heard the metal footsteps growing louder.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Along with the metal noises was the sound of bones cracking. It was only a few feet from them.

"SHIIIIT! SHIIIIIT!" She screamed. Then the doors finally slid open. Springtrap lunged at Nick but Jodi managed to pull him away the second the animatronic pounced.

They ran away from it and decided to find another way out. Nick groaned as he skipped on one leg while dragging the other. The nurse pushed open a door and locked it behind them, "Down here!" She whispered as in front of them were a flight of stairs.

Then the door from the floor below opened and a rabbit silhouette appeared by the doorway, it began making its way up the landing.

Jodi gasped and pulled Nick back out of the stairwell, they ran back to the hallway and went past the headless body of the nurse swimming in a puddle of blood. The two went around an oval counter which was for the nurses' station. Jodi laid Nick beside the counter and crouched down with him as metal footsteps echoed through the corridors.

Nick was pale, wounded and exhausted, he was catching his breath.

"W-what is that thing?" Jodi whispered, she was weeping over her dead friend.

He quickly covered her mouth, "Be quiet." He breathed, "Whatever that is is that it's hunting me down and wants to kill me."

The girl's eyes widened, she whimpered under his palm, tears were streaming down her face ruining her mascara, she looked down and saw her all white uniform stained with crimson.

Nick held her chin up, "It wants me." He looked into her frightened eyes, "I'm gonna lead him away and you run for help."

"No, you'll get killed!" She mumbled. Then all the lights went out. Only the emergency lights were left, dimly illuminating the place with its yellow hue.

"Do as I say." Nick held her hand and squeezed it. Jodi hesitantly nodded. He pulled himself out of the counter, his wounds were stinging at every budge he made. He supported his weight on the table, "Go." He whispered her to go. Nick went back into the hallway as soon as he heard her heels cluttering on the floor.

"I'm here." He weakly said before leaning on one of the walls. Then he heard the same metal footsteps.

There was silence, only his heavy breaths were echoing through the corridors. Nick was terrified, he felt a knot in his throat, cold sweat trickled down his face and warm blood flowed on his arm.

He slowly backed away until he felt his back lean against a wall when he heard heavy strangled breaths behind him.


	5. Chapter IV: Two Evil Eyes

The heavy breaths brushed against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Nick's heart raced, fear rising to his throat and his legs trembling in fear, he knew that it was just behind him. He slowly turned around to face what was behind.

A thunderclap lit the hallway, to his relief it wasn't Springtrap, but it was as terrifying.

A man wearing a blue night guard uniform was hanging from the ceiling with a thick black wire wrapped around his neck that suspended him in the air. The poor man was gasping for air as blood spouted from his mouth staining his uniform, he was looking down at Nick with bloodshot widened eyes, reaching out a hand.

"H-Help m-me." He pled as tears rolled down his eyes, "Hel-" he was abruptly stopped as a pair of rusting metal hands wrapped around his neck and tugged on the wire, tightening it and crushing his neck entirely. The guard spat out a huge amount of blood at Nick before his eyes rolled into his head and let out a death rattle. Nick shrieked in terror as Springtrap pulled down the hanging man from the ceiling then threw him on the floor.

He spotted a nearby wheelchair and he limped towards it, his wounds searing with pain and his broken leg cracking. The pain was unbearable, he was losing his strength at every struggle for his life. He slumped on the wheelchair and began rolling the metal wheels, he turned around...

It was gone.

Only the dead body of the man was there, no sign of the animatronic.

He was heavily panting, his chest pounding like there was no tomorrow. The eerie silence returned, only the heavy drops of rain was heard. He looked side to side, he could only make out the outlines of the corners of the walls lit by the yellow emergency lights.

Then a sharp pain entered his head, it felt like it was drilling into his skull. "AAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" He yanked out strands his hair from his head as the pain was more than he could endure.

He opened his eyes and he saw multiple figures moving, various metal parts shimmering in the dark: going around the corners and running past him.

At the far end of the hall, a dark figure stood, slowly limping towards him. As it gradually neared, the beams of light vaguely lit it: it wasn't the shape of the evil animatronic that was after him but a different one, a one-legged bear, in his right hand was a microphone and on his head was a disfigured top hat. Its steps made a loud thump.

THUMP... THUMP...THUMP...

Nick was quivering, frozen as the creature advanced towards him. He willed himself to grab the wheels and roll away from it. His hands felt the wheels of the wheelchair and rolled it backwards. But something blocked his way, he was unable to reverse. He heard faint whimpers behind him that sounded like a child crying, he mustered the courage and looked up only for the terror to increase.

Looking down at him was a scorched animatronic with large eyes, its head was completely dislocated from its body, only attached by a series of wires. It had a long yellow beak on the upper part of the head with a set of teeth on it.

He rolled the chair forwards but came face to face with a burned Freddy Fazbear who was slowly leaning into him inch by inch, he could see every detail on the bear's face as it went closer. Trickles of dark blood began leaking from its eyes and mouth, same for the withered Chica above him, the thick mass of blood dripping on on top of his head. He couldn't scream, he just gulped, trying to maintain his sanity as the blood from the animatronic flowed down his forehead and the sides of his face.

Freddy slowly tilted his head to one side as two more figures appeared beside him, both left and right, trapping him in the center: a _faceless Bonnie and a withered Foxy_.

_"Help us..."_ The children's voices came from the animatronics, _"..Please." _They chanted as they bled even more.

He closed his eyes and shouted, "STOP!" He cried. Then he felt his breath brush against a nearby surface, he realized that something was wrapped around his whole body. He opened his eyes and everything was dark, only two holes were in front of his face. It was then that he realized...

_He was inside a suit._

He looked down, his hands were yellow and bear-like, rusting with wires sticking out of the seams. He screamed once more but it was muffled by the suit that fully encased him. He struggled but the weight of the suit was preventing him to. It was claustrophobic, the feeling of being cut off from the outside world was too much for Nick to handle, "NOOOO!" He cried, trying to break free from the suit that what seemed will be his final resting place.

He shut his eyes again, then the suit suddenly vanished along with the phantom animatronics that surrounded him, he was left alone in the hall. Nick was covered in sweat and tears, petrified on his wheelchair. His sweaty hands rolled the metal ring of the wheelchair away from the place.

Then a grinning rabbit with demonic eyes peeked around the corner, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"NO!" Nick pled, rolling backwards.

Springtrap placed its hand on the wall and dragged its metal fingers against it, creating a grinding noise as he approached Nick.

SCRREEEEEEEEEEECH! The sounds of metal grazing the wall pierced his ears. He rolled backwards as fast as he could as it went after him, walking instead of running menacingly taunting his next victim.

"Please!" He screamed. The monster was gaining on him, its eyes glowed even more and this time, it turned bright fiery red. Faint laughing sounds came from the monster, a deep but horrifying chuckle. A laugh so evil that it made Nick's heart skip a beat, it was bone chilling.

_"I-always-come-back."_ A gurgled, demonic voice spoke from the suit. Springtrap continued dragging its metal fingers along the wall, peeling off the thick coat of paint and exposing the raw concrete underneath. It continued to cackle, twitch and jolt as it approached the man. _"It's-been-so-long."_ The deathly voice said before lunging at Nick, grabbing on his wheelchair then flipping it over, sending him falling to the ground. The pain in his legs grew even worse, he could barely walk.

CLANG! CLANG!

The heavy footsteps followed him, he dragged himself away with his arms, screaming as the burns on his torso rubbed against the tiled floor. "Please." He said, spouting blood from his mouth.

Then a hand grasped on his head and pulled him up by the hair, "STOP! PLEASE!" He smacked on the large metal hand that yanked on the strands, but it was hopeless. A scalpel was brought near him, reflecting his heavily bruised face. He screamed, nothing could stop the inevitable, he knew it...

_This is how I die._

He swallowed hard as Springtrap raised the weapon high up the air. The animatronic was ready for the kill, laughing maniacally as it taunted the helpless victim.

But a metal object was smashed against the side of Springtrap's head. It was disoriented, losing its grip on Nick and blurring its sights. It slowly turned around to see who was the attacker.

A female nurse with a bloodstained uniform holding a fire extinguisher was there.

Jodi jabbed the creature's face with the bottom of the canister, creating a loud clang. "RUN, NICK!" She swung at the animatronic's hand that knocked the knife off of its grip, then another at its face. Springtrap was thrown aback by the countless hits by the nurse, spraying its dark blood at every hit.

Nick hurriedly pulled himself away from the two as Jodi continued to hit the animatronic with the object. He willed himself to stand up even though it was extremely difficult to do, grabbing on the edge of the counter and pulling himself to stand on his two feet. He was dazed by the blood loss, terrifying visions and the unfolding horror, watching the nurse fight the towering animatronic. He looked around, his eyesight fuzzy and spinning, searching for something that could help her.

He spotted something on the dead night guard's belt.

_A gun._

The nurse then pulled the ring of the fire extinguisher and aimed the nozzle at the animatronic before squeezing the lever. It sprayed white smoke directly in the face of the rabbit. Springtrap wailed as the chemical got into its eyes, then it began swinging blindly at Jodi, using all its strength to hit her.

She backed away as the monster advanced, still spraying it with the extinguisher. She never let go of the lever, shouting in anger as she did it.

Until it all ran out.

"Fuck." She mumbled. Before she could do anything more, Springtrap smacked her across the face. She flew a few feet sideways and hit her head on the wall, knocking her unconscious. The creature regained its vision and saw the girl lying on the ground. It picked up the canister and slowly knelt in front of her, raising it to deliver a deadly blow.

"JODI!" Nick bellowed and aimed the gun at the rabbit. Springtrap stopped and turned back at the man, leaving Jodi alone and walking towards him, "Leave her alone, motherfucker." Nick whimpered before pulling the trigger.

CLICK! CLICK!

The gun was jammed.

"SHIT!" He panicked. The animatronic turned to him, dragging the empty canister on the floor and laughing at his struggles. It opened its mouth and made a high pitched screech at him before pouncing at him.

The cold metal fingers of the monster wrapped tightly around his neck, making him drop the gun. He gasped for air as the hand began squeezing his throat and raised him up until his feet could no longer feel the tiled floor. Springtrap was lifting him up high in the air until he felt the ceiling with his head. He punched the hand but his efforts were proven futile.

BANG! BANG! Gunshots were heard, Nick saw the surprised expression of the animatronic as they slowly began topple over. Two more gunshots went off, they finally fell on the ground.

Springtrap laid on the floor motionless. Nick was catching his breath, he saw Jodi with the gun in her hand.

She rushed beside him and held him in her arms, "Are you alright?" She asked as she hugged him tightly, gently wiping the blood from his face.

The man was exhausted, he felt like everything will collapse on top of him, every inch of his body was throbbing. He gave a thumbs up at her then his arm slumped on the floor. Nick glanced around then stared at the dead animatronic in front of them.

"I-Is it over?" Jodi asked, also looking at it.

Springtrap jolted.

"We gotta get out of here." Nick weakly said as the killer began to regain its consciousness. Jodi dragged him to the elevator and pressed a button, a few seconds later a lift opened and they quickly got into it.

As the elevator doors closed, he took one last glance at the animatronic that was crawling after them, hissing and growling angrily.

Then everything went dark.


	6. -HIATUS-

The chapter named "THE HAPPIEST DAY" will be the last chapter I'll be posting before actually putting the whole thing on hold. Because the chapter was written a few weeks ago and suddenly I had free time to write it, but sorry if it's kinda confusing or rushed because I only had five hours to write it. lol

I actually don't want to keep you guys hanging but since I've got a thesis coming up, a butt ton of projects and a subject that crams all the math subjects I've learned from my previous four years of Engineering into one.

I'll be really busy.

So, hope you enjoy this FNAF fanfic as of now.

**Do not be sad, I've got a GREAT TWIST FOR THIS FANFIC! It's just that I don't have the time to write it now.**

This is not goodbye, I'll just be laying low for a couple of months, because things are gonna get hella nasty. Bye for now fellow fanfic writers and readers! And this is not a joke. I mean it.

And as Arnold Schwarzenegger says:

**"I'LL BE BACK."**

-Migz


	7. Chapter V: It's Me

"Hey my little man." A soft female voice whispered, "Open your eyes." The young kid opened his eyes, he was surrounded by children wearing colorful party hats and sitting on small chairs beside a long plastic table. On top of it was a large round cake decorated with frosting and sprinkles, and five candles in the center.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered and began singing. Happiness emanated in the air as they did and the kid was smiling the entire time. He looked around the place and everyone, even the restaurant's workers were looking at him with their faces filled with joy.

Nick stood there amongst the cheering crowd, watching the child's happiest day unfold. He was cheering as well while walking closer to the boy and observed him, blue eyes, puffy cheeks and short brunette hair. No one seemed to notice his movement so he resumed anyways, carefully looking at each of the other children's faces.

Then one worker from the boy's side took a step closer and placed an arm around him, "Now blow out your candles and make a wish!" He said.

The boy closed his eyes, "I wish Freddy Fazbear was here!" He said aloud before blowing out the flames of his candle. It was then followed by the cheers of his friends and a familiar tune that they had been waiting for...

_The Toreador March._

The crowd gasped as the song played, their favorite bear was coming up. It was the opposite for Nick, the tune sent chills down his spine instead. He recalled those horrible nights at his job that hearing that song would signify that an animatronic was nearby and ready to strike.

"YAAAAAAYY!" They clapped.

"Everyone close your eyes." He heard the host say, "Freddy's still finding his top hat."

The kids giggled, they saw the adults placing their hands on their eyes and they did the same. The birthday boy was the most excited one, he trembled and squealed with joy as he covered his sights.

However, Nick kept his eyes open.

The song grew louder and it became more playful. The kid was at the happiest day of his life, he got his wish.

"Count to three." The host said. "One..."

"...Two..." The crowd joined in.

"Three! Give it up for Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and the main bear himself: Freddy Fazbear!"

The kid's eyes shot open, there they were standing beside him, all fuzzy and cuddly. The four animatronics surrounded the boy, Foxy was dancing and waving his hook around. Chica was shaking her waist while holding a plate of cupcake with eyes on one hand. Bonnie was strumming a red little guitar and swayed in rhythm. Then the boy felt a large hand pat his head, it was furry and soft, he glanced up and saw a towering brown bear with blue eyes and to hat looking at him.

"Happy Birthday!" A playful voice came from Freddy's speaker inside his mouth, "What's your name?" The animatronic brought a microphone to the kid's mouth.

The boy was at a loss of words, he was overshadowed with joy to reply. But he willed himself to respond, "Eddie."

"Eddie," Nick thought to himself, "Sounds familiar." He racked his brain for the name but none surfaced.

"Eddie! Great name!" Chica spoke up and took a step closer. "Here's another cake! A gift from us." She placed the cupcake with eyes in front of Eddie which turned out to be a real cake.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Diner, where everyone is always happy!" Bonnie added.

"Now how's about you join me and become a pirate?" Foxy said, lifting up his fake eyepatch. The kids laughed.

"On with the presents!" Freddy said as Foxy took a box from a worker and brought it closer to the boy, it was wrapped in a Freddy Fazbear printed wrapper with a blue bow on top.

Little Eddie wasted no time and ripped open the present, he peeked inside the box and was struck with awe, he squealed again. It was a set of plushies, miniature versions of the animatronics, "Oh cool!" He pulled out the four stuffed toys and hugged them tightly, "Thanks!" He noticed his guests staring at him with a hint of jealousy since those were specially made for the celebrant.

The boy cried tears of joy, he felt his face get drenched with them, he wiped his face with the back of his hand but could not control his overflowing glee. His tears won't stop flowing, as if it was a waterfall, it trickled down his face and seeped through his lips.

He tasted _blood_.

The boy looked at his hands, it wasn't his tears anymore. It was his own blood flowing from his eyes. The laughter of the children vanished along with the other noises, it was followed by dead silence. Nick was also surprised, then everything around him vanished, leaving him and the little boy being engulfed by darkness.

Only a light at the center swayed about, they were no longer in the main dining room. They were in a secluded room filled with spare animatronic parts.

Eddie whimpered upon seeing his blood-soaked hands, he was now trembling in fear instead of joy. "M-Mom!" He cried.

Nick approached the weeping child. But then a bloodied hand grabbed on his wrist, making him scream in fright, he followed where it was coming from...

It was a young boy who swimming in a pool of blood with deep wounds in his abdomen and a slit in his throat with massive amounts of blood gushing through it.

Chills ran down Nick's spine as he looked into the dying child's eyes which were bloodshot and filled with sadness and despair, he opened his mouth trying to utter something but the words gurgled through his slit throat, "H-Help-u-us." He pled.

Nick froze in fear as the grasp on his hand slowly loosened, the helpless, mortally wounded boy slumped dead on the floor. He backed away from the body but his feet bumped into another one.

They were surrounded by dead bodies, four bodies, all of them were children, their clothes torn to shreds with various stab wounds on their stomachs and chests.

_They were all dying._

_They were all suffering._

_They were all asking for help._

"He-help." They all reached out to them at the center, "Please." They gurgled through their baited breaths. He cowered at the center as the echoing pleas of help flooded his ears.

He hurriedly moved closer to Eddie, but the child quickly turned around and screamed the moment he saw Nick.

"Shhh! Quiet!" He said.

But the kid wasn't directly looking at Nick... But rather _behind_ him.

He turned around and a man stood there hidden in the shadowy corner with only his outline, he could only make out a purple hat. And on his hand was a giant butcher knife stained with blood.

He shielded the child, protecting him from the mysterious figure that menacingly played with the deadly weapon. "W-Who are you?" Nick asked but the figure did not answer. He reached for the kid behind him, only to find out that he was gone. The purple man ran at him and raised his knife, laughing maniacally as he lunged at him.

He screamed and as a glint of silver was brought down on him.

Then his entire body shook, "NICK! Wake up!" Someone screamed, he opened his eyes and he was laying on a soft stretcher. Beside him was Jodi who had shaken him awake, fear and worry was etched across her face as she placed a hand on his chest, "Oh God! I thought you'd never wake up!" She hugged him.

"D-did we make it?" He asked while staring at the ceiling, "Where are we?" He sat up and noticed that his broken leg was placed in a new cast and so was his arm, the pain was gone and he had recovered from the exhausting horror that had occurred back at the hospital.

"We did, and we're far away from him." Jodi smiled and gently held his hand, their fingers intertwining with each other, giving him assurance.

"Thanks for helping me back there." He said and she smiled. Then a sharp pain came to his head, the same exact drilling sensation he felt earlier. He grunted and rubbed his temples as the horrible visions of blood soaked dead kids came back to his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jodi held Nick's face and they met eye to eye.

"I keep having these visions of kids being murdered by a guy, and they kept on pleading for help." He said, "It had been my dream since I had worked in that Goddamned attraction, kids and animatronics asking me to save them-"

Jodi just listened as Nick narrated.

"-this time it was worse, a kid named Eddie was celebrating his birthday and the same scenario played out afterwards," he rubbed his aching head, "-the kids were pleading for my help."

"Why you?" Jodi finally spoke up.

"I dunno, maybe I'm losing it." He grunted as Jodi sat next to him, her thumb rubbing his hand in an attempt to comfort him, "I've been seeing things, things that aren't meant to be seen, things that plagued me the whole week." Jodi offered her shoulder for Nick to rest his head on it which he did. "What's happening to me?" He whimpered then felt her rest her head on top of his.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"That thing is still out there." Nick said, rising up from Jodi's shoulder.

"We just gotta get away from it as far as possible." She replied.

"No, it won't stop until it gets what it wants." Nick breathed, "-it wants me... It wants me dead." He shakily said but kept a firm voice, "I survived, Jodi, and the voices won't leave me alone until I do something to help them, maybe that could put an end to that animatronic's reign of terror."

"How will we even help them?" She asked. Nick was speechless, he did not know how to even help the kids.

"You should stay away from me, it's all my fault." He apologized, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault." He bowed his head, "Because of me your friend and the guard were killed."

Jodi lifted up his chin, "Hey, I'm not leaving you alone, it's already done, I'm a part of this now and you can't change it. Come to think of it, it wants me too as much as it wants you." She replied.

"I won't let anyone get hurt because of my actions." He said to her, "-especially you, who was once a complete stranger to me before being dragged into this mess."

"I'm not leaving you, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." She firmly said before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Nick felt the seriousness in her tone, she will do whatever it takes to help him defeat this undead creature.

"Where do we start?" She asked.


	8. Chapter VI: Save Them

The door creaked open, Nick limped inside with Jodi assisting him, they were both drenched in rain water, Nick's bloodstained hospital gown was dripping on the tiled floor moistened by the rain. Jodi had Nick's arm around her the entire time to help him walk about, she was also as messy as him, her white uniform was stained with crimson and dirt, her sleeve was torn and also her skirt.

In front of them was a narrow hallway brightly lit by the florescent lamp on the ceiling, at the end of the hall was a flight of stairs, one leading up one floor while the other led to the basement. Both their sides had at least five doors each, all of which were made of wood but had a distinct number.

"Up the stairs." Nick said. They approached the stairs and Nick grabbed on the railing then looked at Jodi.

"On three... One, two, three." She counted and Nick lifted up his foot followed by the one in the cast, he was able to tolerate the pain. They repeatedly did it until they reached the first floor.

"Here." He pointed to his right where a brown door was, same as the others but had a different room number.

_87_

"It's my old folks' place, they left it in my care when they moved away two years ago." Nick bent down on the front door mat and lifted it and a small key was duck taped to the underside. Then he unlocked the door and pushed it open, nothing but pitch black. He reached out and switched on the lights, the place was not too big but it was cozy enough to accommodate them both.

"We should stay here for a while." Jodi said before she laid him on the couch. Both of them had exhaustion marked on their faces.

Nick said, "It has to end now."

Jodi stood up, "Not with that injured leg of yours." She pointed to his leg in a thick cast.

"Let me try walking." He added.

"Are you sure?" Jodi replied worriedly.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm sure."

Jodi gently let Nick stand on his own and he tried maintaining his balance on the new cast he had on his leg. He wobbled as Jodi took steps away from him, he lifted his good leg and placed it forward then his other leg followed. At first he was clumsily walking as pain stung his leg, but a after little more walks, the pain gradually decreased and turned into a dull sting that he could bear.

Nick willed himself to walk again, because he wasn't gonna sit around and let that thing get him, they have to help the children and fight Springtrap. She smiled upon seeing him being able to walk and he did too.

"We need a change of clothes." He said before slowly walking to his room and into his cabinet with Jodi following behind. He took out a plain black shirt and gave it to her, "Will this do?" He asked her with uncertainty.

"Yeah." She smiled before taking the shirt. She unfolded it and it was bigger than her size but she just shrugged and placed them on her shoulder, "Maybe I should stick with the skirt though." She chuckled, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded.

"Thanks." She turned her back on him and went towards the door opposite the room he was in but suddenly stopped and glanced back at Nick, "Do you need some help with your clothes?" She asked politely.

"Nope," He smirked, "I can manage it."

Jodi sighed, closed back the door and went to help Nick, she grabbed the new shirt and unbuttoned Nick's hospital gown.

"I can manage it." He chuckled, "Really." He looked into her eyes that twinkled.

"I insist." She said, "You're my patient, and I have the right to make sure you're okay." She smiled.

"This is gonna get awkward." He said and Jodi giggled as she gently slid the gown off of him, leaving him in his underwear, he blushed with embarrassment.

"Relax, it's alright." She said. Nick observed Jodi as she took care of his wounds and dressed him.

"Hands up, I'm gonna put your shirt on." She said. Nick raised his hands as she slid on the shirt over him.

As soon as Nick's head came out of the collar, they came face to face with each other. Jodi's eyes widened as their faces were less than three inches apart. Nick also did the same, his heart raced as he observed every detail on her face.

They were lost in each other's stare.

Jodi jolted backwards, "I- Uh, I gotta get changed." She chuckled weakly with a hint of nervousness.

"Y-y-yeah, alright." He croaked, "-and Jodi?" She stopped and looked back at him, "Thanks."

Jodi nodded and twisted the knob then opened the bathroom door, she stepped inside and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Nick got changed into a more comfortable, clean and warm T-shirt and denim jeans, he walked back to the sofa and sat there, waiting for Jodi to finish using the comfort room.

He may seem calm but there was a lot of things happening in his mind, lots of questions and what ifs. However the thought that have been bugging him the most is how could he help the kids and why were they trying to reach out to him, and the Eddie kid in his dreams came to mind because he was really familiar with the kid, it's like he had seen him from somewhere.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together to figure out how he could help the kids and how to defeat the murderous animatronic, but he can't seem to connect the dots. Then the same headache occurred again.

"_Nick_." A whisper came from the left and he quickly looked at where it came from.

His front door was wide open as a short, dirty and burnt Foxy stood outside, he was able to distinguish it due to the bright light of the hallway. He rubbed his eyes, but the fox was still there.

Its mouth opened, "_Help us_." A ghostly child spoke.

Through all of the things that had happened to him, Nick knew what he was meant to do... To help the children in agony.

He stood up and walked closer, "H-how?" He spoke up.

Foxy walked away and went down the stairs. He never hesitated to follow it, he grabbed a crutch and a flashlight before tailing it until he reached the ground floor.

But Foxy had disappeared and there was no trace of it going someplace else.

A burst of lightning caused the lights of the hallway to dim.

Nick turned the flashlight and glanced around, clueless at where the animatronic went. But then at the corner of his eye, a purple faceless rabbit was standing near the first landing of the stairs leading to the basement.

_"Follow me."_ Withered Bonnie said and he did. He got down another flight and reached the basement where there were separate storages for each tenant of the compound was, the dividers were made of steel chicken wire and the place was only lit by a single lightbulb.

He felt no fear, but the thought of the killer animatronic lurking around still was in his mind. He went around a corner and saw all four of the phantoms standing near a storage, they were all looking at that particular spot.

Nick limped towards the area as soon as the figures vanished in thin air, he pointed the flashlight at the label on the gate.

_Fisher_.

"Mine?" He asked and was surprised that the padlock on the gate was gone. He pulled the door open and it let out an eerie screech. He scanned the place, it was filled with boxes labelled '_Nick's Stuff_' written with permanent ink.

At the center of the place was a smaller box with bloodstains resembling Freddy Fazbear's hand which was oddly placed at the center.

He hastily went to the box and opened its contents. It was filled with news articles, old newspapers that were all dated 1986, most of them were about the missing children incident in Fredbear's Family Diner. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing it as it could answer all of his questions and find the missing piece of the puzzle.

The newspaper on top had the picture of the old and toy versions of Freddy and his friends, he took it out and blew away the dust then read the headline.

**FIVE CHILDREN MISSING!**  
**June 22, 1986**  
**Five children went missing after a big celebration last night, June 21, 1986, at Fredbear's Family Diner. Witnesses said that they were last seen playing games at the party and following the Freddy animatronic around before disappearing without a trace. The names will be kept secret until the mystery is solved. As of now authorities had requested the family diner to be shut down while they conduct the search.**

Nick put down the newspaper and read another one, it had a picture of a yellowed version of Freddy. He was lost in black eyeless sockets of the pictured animatronic's stare when the pain in his head soared again. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, the pain was even worse.

"_Follow me_." A low tone said. Nick opened his eyes and he was standing at a hallway, he was walking after a man in a purple shirt. It was until he noticed that he was inside a suit, it was claustrophobic and dark, he could only see through the eyeholes that showed him where he was going.

Then the purple man lunged from a doorway and swung an axe at the animatronic's abdomen, it let out a scream as Nick witnessed the murder in first person, watching the axe being brought down on him.

Nick shrieked and shook his head, he was back in the storage room.

Shaken by the vision, his hairs stood on end as he felt a knot in his throat, he knew something was watching him, and he felt not just one, but four entities were keeping a close watch.

He looked behind him, no one was there. Nick brushed it off, mustering every ounce of courage he had and took a deep breath before reading the paper.

**MISSING CHILD FOUND!**  
**June 26, 1986**  
**A few days after the missing children incident of _Fredbear's Family Diner_, a miracle happened, night guard Fritz Smith was searching the storage room, he got into a chilly encounter that led him to discover one of the missing children, "I was alone last night by my colleagues when I heard a whimper coming from the hallways, I decided go check it out. I saw a child standing at the end of the hallway, he was heavily wounded and in the brink of dying and his head was covered with a Fredbear head." Smith narrated, "-I called the police and they rushed him to the hospital."**

He noticed another picture below the article, it was a picture of a kid that he had seen earlier... _Eddie_.

Turned out that Eddie was alive, all they need is to find him because he thinks that maybe Eddie might know what happened to his friends. Nick kept on reading.

**...The boy was in a catatonic state and after a series of tests, the doctors deduced that he has amnesia as he had endured a powerful blow to the head, he could not recall anything not even his name nor his personal information, except for a purple man with a knife. The boy was reunited with his parents and he was later identified as Eddie, his full name being _Frederick Nicholas Fisher._**

His heart leapt and his jaw dropped.

He trembled and threw the paper then backed in the corner, he could not believe what he had read. Then bits of the lost memories of his childhood came rushing back: he was called Eddie when he was younger, he insisted to be "Nick" when he became a teenager and it all explained why he couldn't remember his first five years.

"No. No." Tears flowed down his eyes. He cried upon learning the truth. He now knew why the animatronics were asking for help. He now knew why Eddie was familiar...

_Eddie__was him all along._

_And he survived._


	9. Chapter VII: It's Been So Long

The rain endlessly poured on the road, creating large puddles as flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder interrupted the calm downpour. It was past midnight, the lamp posts were the only sources of light, vaguely shining on the roads and the parked cars.

Everyone was in their own homes, safe and sound asleep, waiting for the storm to pass and the morning calm.

Then something stood out in the darkness, a tall dark figure drenched in water, limping on the wet pavement. It groaned everytime it moved along its raspy, rugged and pained breaths.

But it was not a man, nor anything living. It was a rusting animatronic, an aged and corroding rabbit with a permanent grin on its face, its outer layer of skin was yellowed by the time it spent being locked away. It wasn't of this world, but it was bound to roam it until it finishes what it had started... _To do the devil's work._

It twitched as it walked through the rain, searching for the boy who escaped its evil clutches all those years ago. It was angry, angry that he had escaped again. Its anger fueled its rampage, it almost had him in the hospital.

_That little brat was not meant to survive._

_I waited thirty years._

_I've finally found you, little Eddie._

_It's time to die._

* * *

Nick stayed in the corner of the small storage room, mouth hanging open and tears running down his face, unable to accept the truth, the truth that had been hidden from him. He is the fifth child, he is the sole survivor, the reason why the souls had been reaching out to him ever since he began working at _Fazbear's Fright._

It was all part of the plan, he was meant to work there, to help them. The children had been in pain for so many years...

Nick sat there motionless, staring in space for he did not know how to save them from the evil man's curse. He did not know where to start. It has been made clear that he could stop Springtrap, but how?

Lots of thoughts clouded his mind: he was cursed since the beginning, since that fateful night in 1986 and that the past will always come back for him no matter how hard he tries to run away from it.

Beside his feet was the flashlight he had been using, its light was still on, beamed at total darkness. Then suddenly, a faint groan came from the dark, making Nick jump. He picked up the flashlight and retreated back into the corner.

The beam of light moved about as Nick scanned the place, illuminating various objects that were dusty and covered in cobwebs. The sounds grew louder as Nick's temples throbbed, along with a knot forming in his throat.

There was dead silence, only echoes of his breathing and the pained groaning was heard. He tried brushing it away knowing that it could be one of the children that were watching him earlier.

"_Hey_." A soft whisper came from his left, he turned to the source and beamed the light. It shone on the corridor just outside the storage room, lighting an old yellow hand on the floor holding a microphone.

Nick moved the flashlight upward, the hand was connected to an entire animatronic: it was a yellow bear with a top hat, sitting on the floor and head tilted to one side. Its mouth was hanging open showing its lower set of plastic teeth, its eyes were pitch black, only white dots were in place for its pupils.

It was a _golden Freddy._

The pupils moved towards his direction until it made eye contact with the man.

Nick blinked and the animatronic was gone.

He sighed as he cautiously scanned the place for any signs of the phantoms, but there were none. He laid his head back on the wall and clutched his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart slowing down, calming his nerves.

But something still made him feel uneasy, as if the presence was still there, he felt goosebumps run down his entire being as something moved in the corner of his eye, a figure that stood out in the darkness. Fear within him returned, he slowly moved his eyes to the right followed by his head.

Freddy was there right beside him.

He gasped as those eyeless sockets stared at him as if it was seeing his entire being. It drew closer, the sounds of rusting joints came from it as it moved towards him. Then the animatronic let out a deep scream and it was loud, Nick covered his ears but the sound was still there, piercing though his ears.

"Stop!" He pled, but there was no stopping it, "STOP!" He shut his eyes and buried his head between his knees.

The screaming stopped.

"What are you doing there? The games are about to start!" A voice suddenly spoke up, it sounded like a child. Nick felt a little hand on his shoulder and began shaking him. He rose his head up and the darkness was gone, but instead it was full of light. In front of him was a little girl no older than ten, brunette hair ponytailed and wearing a pink blouse and black skirt.

"What?" Nick replied, but he did not hear his own voice, he heard a child's voice instead, "What did you say?" He repeated and he still sounded different.

"The games are about to start!" The little girl said.

"Game?" He asked.

"Yeah we'll get prizes if we win!" She reached out her hand and he took it.

Nick stood up and realized that he was no longer in the basement, there were balloons everywhere of different sizes and colors, they were either tied to the chairs or up on the ceiling. Tables were around the place with checkered tablecloths draped on top of them. On top were dozens of plates already used up. At the far end of the place was a stage with colorful curtains with a large banner hanging across it with the words:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDDIE!_

"Eddie! Come on!" The girl tugged on his hand and he followed. He realized that the birthday was not a vision...

It was one of his repressed memories.

On the stage was a large and adorable mascot: Bonnie the Bunny, playing his red electric guitar and singing as a crowd of children and parents gathered up and sang along with it. Towering amongst the crowd were the other three mascots: Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate, serving the guests cake and beverages.

Nick joined along with the cheering crowd and danced along with them, sharing their laughter and enjoying the moment.

Then something caught his eye, there was another animatronic at the far end of the place, a yellowed, older version of Freddy holding a large platter of cake. Upon seeing the cake made his mouth water: it was made of pure chocolate.

The figure started treading away from him and he sounds of cheers were washed away when he decided to follow it.

The figure walked along a corridor with him tailing, breathing in the smell of the freshly baked treat. It went around the corner and as soon as he went around, it was gone, nothing but an empty hallway.

_"Follow me_." The Freddy mascot stuck out his head from the end of the place. The boy followed suit, hastily running towards it. He reached the end and a large door was there labeled:

_PARTS AND SERVICE_

The door was hanging open and he went in. Inside the room were four of his friends, all of them were sitting near a table and eating on a plate of cake.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke up and the children all looked at him.

Then the door began creaking, startling them all. He turned around and the door silently closed shut as a man wearing a purple shirt stood there, smiling at them.

But his smile was different, it wasn't a playful smile. It felt different, it felt...

_Evil_.

His hand bolted the door shut, "You're all my children now." He grimly said, "Especially you, Eddie, YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_._" The man's hand behind his back slowly raised upward and there was a glint of silver.

A giant butcher knife.

The man lunged at them, brandishing his weapon and laughing. It was followed by flashes of silver, screams of pain and pleads of mercy.

_"Why are you doing this?!"_

_"Somebody help us!"_

_"Please stop!"_

The next thing he knew he was hanging on the wall by his arms unable to move and unable to scream, he tried opening his eyes but couldn't do it fully, he was only seeing through his eyelashes as a man wearing a bloodstained shirt placed a large mask over his head. There was only light through the two eye holes.

He looked through them, the man was staring back at him and smiling, "It's perfect! My collection's complete!" He laughed in the most insane way one could imagine, congratulating himself for the wicked deed that he had done. The purple man drew closer to him and whispered, "You're a perfect fit."

Excruciating pain was all over his body, Nick was catching his breath as a cold metal surface was pressing against his lungs and squeezing the breath out of him.

The man walked towards the door, went outside and shut it behind him sealing the dying children in total darkness. Soft cries filled Nick's ears, he turned his head to one side and all his friends were there, in the same state as he was: bleeding to death and entombed inside an animatronic.

_"H-help us." _The cries echoed in the place. Nick couldn't help them, they were all groaning and pleading.

"E-E-Ed?" A girl's whimpering voice came from his right, "P-please s-save us." She gurgled.

"S-Stay w-with me, G-ina." Nick cried as the deep stab wounds on his abdomen bled even more, "Please."

"I-I think, I-I ca-c-can't." She stuttered, "He-help, me." She sobbed.

Nick let the tears flow from his eyes like waterfall, it was even painful to hear that all of his friends were dying, and he couldn't do anything to save them, "Pl-please, s-stay." He spat from his bloodied mouth.

But there were no more whimpers, not even faint cries.

"Lewis? Gina?" He called, but there was only the sound of blood dripping on the ground, "Mark? Lily?"

Still no answer.

_He was alone._

_He was afraid._

_Everyone was dead._

Nick willed himself to wobble out of the claustrophobic suit, using all of his remaining ounce of strength to break free. He did not want to be like them, he did not want to die in this place. He screamed as the large gashes on his chest drew blood as the metal endoskeleton pressed against his body while he struggled.

Then the screws of his suit suddenly unbolted, releasing him from the casing that was supposedly his final resting place. He dropped on the ground, pain soaring in his entire being. "I-I'm so sorry." He wept, attempting to use his hands to push him into standing up.

He gasped for air and the surroundings changed, he was back in the basement. He quickly stood up and ran back to the stairs.

* * *

Jodi stepped out of the bathroom, she was no longer wearing her dirty hospital uniform, she was wearing a black tshirt that was a little big compared to her skinny frame. She turned off the lights of the bathroom and began walking to the living room, but Nick was nowhere to be found.

"Nick?" Jodi called but there was no reply, "Nick!" She repeated.

The curtains gently waved as flashes of lightning happened outside, interrupting the calmness of the atmosphere.

"Nick?" She went into the living room still searching for him, "Where are you?" She whispered.

She proceeded walking to the front door, "Nick, where are-?" She gasped upon catching sight of the front door, she moved away from the door and hid behind a pillar. Her heart raced and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Springtrap found her.


	10. Chapter VIII: Fright Night

Loud blares of sirens were heard out on the road, a black car with a small blue and red light to the right of the hood was driving through the rain, going as fast as it could to respond to a distress call from the city's Cawthon Medical Hospital.

"Detectives Thompson and Scott responding." The passenger replied to the radio.

The driver, Detective Jack Thompson was a middle aged man who had been with the law for more than a decade, earning countless records of outstanding service. The passenger, Detective Robert Scott, was not new to the job that police officers have, he was also serving the law for a long time, but not as long as his partner.

"Another day, another case." Thompson sighed.

The two arrived at the crime scene at around three in the morning. It was still dark, but the neighbors were awake and outside, wondering what the commotion is about. Thompson and Scott stepped out of their vehicle and was greeted by the city coroner.

"Jack Thompson and Robert Scott. What do we got?" Thompson asked the coroner and shook hands with him.

"Warren." The coroner introduced himself, "Two bodies: a nurse, Samuel Pleasance, 27, and a night guard, Malcolm Loomis, 52." The man replied.

"Show us." Scott insisted. They reached the surveillance room where the doors were shattered and the things inside were scattered about. "So this is where it happened?"

"This is where it began." The coroner said, pointing to the smudged bloodied bare footprints on the ground with bits of shattered white plaster cast alongside it, "It somehow implied that the man with the cast used it to tip over this large rack." He pointed to the rack that blocked the door.

They followed the footprints and it led to where the heinous act was done: both ends of the hallway was blocked with yellow police tape with only the coroner and the two detectives having the permission to pass through. At the center were two bodies, both swimming in a pool of blood.

They approached a body wearing the blue uniform, "That's Loomis, the night guard." The coroner said as the two detectives took a closer look, putting on latex gloves and inspecting the wire wrapped around the neck.

"He was strangled by that wire." The coroner added.

"No. He was hanged." Scott looked up the ceiling where he spotted a strip of wire like the one around the man's neck sticking out of the ceiling.

Thompson left Scott and went to the other cadaver and compared to the night guard, the nurse's neck was contorted and twisted around, it looked much worse: his olive green uniform was mostly covered in blood, with broken ribs sticking out of the abdomen with majority of its bones shattered.

"Time of death?" Thompson asked.

"I'd say after midnight." Warren replied.

Scott scrutinized the body and saw something lodged at the back of the man's neck, he took it out and it was a piece of metal covered in rust, "Thompson!" He called out, "I found something."

"I think I did too." His partner responded.

Scott took out the metal and brought it to his partner, "This shrapnel was halfway in his neck."

"Take a look at this." Thompson aimed his flashlight at a nearby wall, there were scratch marks on the surface along with rust on it, but what puzzled them the most is the claw marks on the wall was bigger than the average person's hand. Then something caught his eye: beside the footprints was a larger set of prints, it was shaped like a rectangle with three lines sticking out to one side, "What are those prints?" He asked.

"We haven't found out what it is yet, but it had the same rust marks like the ones on the wall." Warren explained.

"Any more objects of interest?" Scott took out a notebook and pen, paying close attention on what Warren will say.

"There was this emptied fire extinguisher with fingerprints belonging to Jodi Bronson, one of Pleasance's colleagues. Then we also found a gun near the end of the hallway with prints belonging to Fisher." He stated, "And they went missing the moment the deaths happened."

"Nick Fisher?" They asked, "His name sounds familiar."

"He was the night guard that survived the fire in Fazbear's Fright the other day. Other nurses say he has gone crazy, claiming that there was an animatronic haunting him while he worked there."

"We did some on site investigation on that horror attraction where that man worked in." They recalled that they were also the ones assigned on the mysterious fire that burned the place down. Recently published newspapers stated that it was caused by faulty wiring.

"That's why I personally requested for you two, you may have a theory on this."

"Upon closer inspection, faulty wiring was not the main cause of the fire." Scott said, "Someone torched the place intentionally and tried covering traces of arson."

"So you're saying that it was he who burned the place down?" The coroner raised an eyebrow.

"He was the only one there when it happened, so it's possible." Jack nodded, "-and a double murder happens to have him involved, it's impossible to say that it was purely coincidental." He deduced, "Any ideas where they went to when they escaped?"

"There are police at the parking garage, one of the ambulances went missing right after this happened."

Thompson looked around and spotted a security camera hanging just above the surveillance room door, but it was not in good shape, the lens were smashed and was hanging by a wire from the rest of the body. "I need to see the video of that camera over there." He said, pointing to the camera, "It must've gotten at least a clip of what happened here."

"We're going to have to take a look." Warren led them back into the partially-destroyed room where there were four screens displaying the live video feeds around the hospital. The coroner sat on the chair and faced the monitors, pressing a small grey button just beside monitor four that was just static.

The three watched carefully as Warren rewound the video up until the monitor displayed a video of the hallway that was not yet damaged, an earlier recording. On the top right of the screen displayed the time:

_12:41AM_

It showed a man in a bloodstained hospital gown limping towards the end of the hall screaming for help. Then they realized that it was Nick Fisher, trying to escape from something unseen in the video. It was until two nurses came to his aid, one male and one female. They immediately recognized that the male was Samuel Pleasance, moments before his death, while the woman was Jodi Bronson.

The man struggled to get away from the two nurses, pleading for them to let him go when suddenly a flash of lightning caused the lights of the entire hall to black out in the video. In a few seconds the lights returned, but something suddenly smashed the camera's lens, ending the recording.

"We find that vehicle, we find Fisher." Thompson cleared his throat.

* * *

She covered her mouth to muffle her faint whimpers, fearing for her life as she hid behind a pillar near the living room. Tears streamed from her eyes as the terror began to unfold. Had she not have hidden quickly, she would've been spotted instantly by the animatronic. Her heart skipped a beat once she heard heavy wet footsteps coming from the door.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Jodi knew she must move away from her spot or risk being killed. She crawled away from the spot and rushed behind the kitchen counter, hastily doing it as the sounds of moving mechanical joints grew louder.

She was able to make it just as Springtrap emerged from the corner with its glowing eyes moving about and searching the place. There was little light inside the apartment, with the only source coming from a single lightbulb in the living room. She held her breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and her temples throbbing as the footsteps continued to move around the spot. Jodi bit her lip and bent her knees towards her face, praying that she would not be found.

It was a close shave. She was sweating, eyes were swollen with tears. Her emotions played between fear and desperation, she was desperate to escape but afraid that she would meet her end. She peered over and reached her hand on the table top, feeling a knife. She took the weapon and readied herself just in case.

Then the heavy footsteps returned, it was approaching where she was. It made her even more terrified.

_Nick, save me_. She thought, but Nick was nowhere to be found. She moved around the corner of the counter the exact time monster peeked its head over the place to where she was previously.

But it did not stop there, Springtrap kept on advancing as it felt Jodi's presence nearby.

She was mere inches from the animatronic's grasp. She shakily and hurriedly moved out of the kitchen and hid behind the wall separating the place from the dining room.

Another close shave, but that caught the attention of the towering monster and its glowing eyes beamed at the wall she was hiding. It began moving to the wall divider, it heard muffled whimpers. The deranged monster ran its rusting fingers on the wall creating sparks and a loud screech as it approached the corner, menacingly taunting her as it laughed in a bone-chilling, psychopathic manner.

"_There's no escape_." It peered around the corner.

But there was no one there.

Jodi had already moved away from the spot.

She ran back to the hallway where Nick's room was as the beam of light from the animatronic's eyes nearly shone on her. She scampered to Nick's room, getting inside and locking herself inside a large cabinet in the room hiding behind the pile of clothes. Her breaths were fast and short, afraid of the unknown as she was encased in this claustrophobic place.

Dead silence and darkness enveloped her, there was not even the sound of gurgled breaths, she could only hear her shortened ones and her faint whimpers. She gently pushed the cabinet door open, letting in some light inside and giving her a small view of the outside.

It was until she heard strangled breaths enter the room, she peeked through the gap between the two doors: the monster had entered the place. Its fiery eyes wandering about and searching the place, twitching as it looked left and right.

_Oh God_. She prayed, watching Springtrap moving its body around, but then it suddenly stopped.

It was facing directly at her.

She gasped and tried not to make any sound. That frightening glare was beamed at her. Jodi trembled as the monster tilted its head. Her hands tightly gripped the knife, but she wouldn't stop shaking.

_Go away._

It took a step closer to where she was, its horrible and grim appearance was illuminated by the vague light from outside, and its permanent smile sent shivers down Jodi's spine as it advanced to where she was hiding.

_Leave me alone._

Then a clatter of plates came from the kitchen, catching Springtrap's attention.

She held the door shut as she watched the animatronic's eyes move away from her and back outside. It began moving out of the room and into the hallway, following the sound.

A wave of relief washed over her, she clutched her chest and felt her throbbing temples calm down. Her baited breaths echoed inside the cabinet, she was trembling all over.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, mustering all of the courage she has then parted the clothes concealing her and gently pushed open the door.

Only to come face to face with two demonic glowing eyes.

"_Found you._" Springtrap said and Jodi screamed, she pulled back the door but the monster jammed its fingers in between then tried prying it open.

"NO PLEASE!" She screamed in terror watching the deteriorating monster tear open the door.

The killer cackled as it was getting closer to its victim.

Jodi cowered in fear, but she remembered something... _The knife._

In her hand was the long and sharp weapon, and without any hesitation, she jammed the knife in its hand making it shriek in pain. Jodi began slashing away, hitting various parts of the monster. She kept screaming while fighting back until she managed to jab it into one of its eyes.

Springtrap wailed as thick dark blood oozed from its destroyed eye, it backed way from the Jodi, giving her the chance to escape. Jodi leapt out of the cabinet and ran away from the disoriented animatronic, dashing out of the room and into the hallway.

"JODI!" Nick's voice came from outside, "Jodi where are you?!"

"Nick!" She responded and found him near the front door, she flung her arms around him and cried, "OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE! HE FOUND US!" She panicked, they heard agonized screams coming from the room.

Nick quickly pulled her outside the room, he took a glance at the living room to see Springtrap running after them, one of its eyes was dangling out of its socket and its skin was torn even more. In its hand was a long and bloody butcher knife.

It let out a yell, the same one from his vision.

"Shit!" He pulled the door but the animatronic managed to get its hand between the doors, preventing him from closing it completely. Springtrap pulled the door open with enough force to tear it from the frame, throwing it aside before stepping out.

It saw the two standing in front and curiously observed them.

Nick's heart leapt as the animatronic glanced at him then at Jodi, he stood there and watched it move its head side to side, "JODI, RUN!" He screamed. "IT'S ME YOU WANT, REMEMBER?!" Nick shouted as the monster turned its head at him, that malicious eye looked at him while the other one was bleeding profusely. It ignored the fleeing woman that went down the stairs and began chasing Nick.

His mind raced as it advanced towards him. It let out a bone-chilling laugh as it taunted him, playing with the glimmering sharp weapon in its hand then dragging it on the metal railing of the stairs, creating a loud screech.

_"My little Eddie." _Springtrap took a pained gasp of air,_ "-it's time to die." _It twitched as it tilted its head, wiping the bloody knife with its rusting hands.

Nick's eyes widened as the memories of that fateful night returned, the scenes in front of him began shifting: Springtrap turned into the purple guy who murdered his friends, saying the exact same line as he approached. It then shifted back to the apartment where he was cornered by the rotting animatronic.

Then Springtrap slashed but Nick dodged the strike by mere inches. He hurriedly climbed up the stairs with the creature in hot pursuit. The pain in his leg stung but it was the least of his concerns, he pulled himself up while the animatronic was clawing for him, swinging the knife around.

* * *

Jodi fled, running down the stairs and making her way to the door, but she couldn't stop worrying for Nick, now that the monster was after him. She reached the front door then yanked it open where she was greeted with guns pointed at her.


	11. Chapter IX: Alone in the Dark

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting this long for me to update again, and before you proceed with this chapter, could you PLEASE REREAD the previous one? Because I've changed the ending, and I actually found it hard to write the next one if I stuck with the original ending of Chapter 8: Fright Night.**

**-Migz**

* * *

Jodi jumped the moment she came face to face with the barrels of the guns when suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the people: two tall men, one in his mid-thirties, brown eyes,crooked nose and thick stubble, while the other one was in his late forties, grey thinning hair, blue eyes and wearing a brown coat in contrast to his companion whom was wearing a black coat. Their stares were intimidating. Behind them was a black car with a small light flashing red and blue.

They lowered their weapons, "Ms. Bronson?" The younger one asked and she nodded, he held her shoulders and looked at her "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He spotted her bloodied skirt before searching for more wounds.

She was relieved, it was the help they needed, She wrapped her arms around the two and cried, "Help us, Nick's still in there, he's gonna kill him!" She cried, tugging on their shirt.

"You watch over Ms. Bronson, I'll look for Fisher." Thompson said, motioning them to the car.

The younger detective took off his coat and placed it around Jodi, "Come on, let's get you back to the car." He urged her outside with his arms around her shoulder.

"Please, hurry! He needs your help!" She struggled with her growing worry over Nick, her legs were trembling as they walked along the wet road to the parked cruiser on the road. She looked behind them an watched the other detective turn on his flashlight, loaded his gun and ventured into the dark hallway.

Scott opened the backseat door and let Jodi in, "P-please, h-help him." Her eyes watered.

"Stay calm, Ma'am. Thompson will find that son of a bitch." The officer went to the driver's seat and locked themselves inside.

Jodi was drenched again by the rain, not even the thickness of the coat could stop her shaking. She was trembling everywhere, her teeth gnashing against each other, both cold and shaken by her encounter with the animatronic. The terrifying image of the rabbit haunted her mind: large glowing eyeballs, bone-chilling laugh, menacing stare, demonic grin and the smell of rotting flesh. However, she was worried about Nick, they were separated back inside the apartment with him leading the killer away from her giving her a chance to escape.

"What happened back there?" Asked Scott.

She slowly moved her head to look at the detective and tried recalling what happened, "I-It killed my friend, i-it wants us dead." She was at a loss at words.

"It?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"It's not human." She stared blankly into nothingness, "I-it's not h-human."

* * *

Thompson stepped inside the house, pointing his flashlight up front an illuminating the narrow hallway with doors on each side and a flight of stairs near the center. There was only the rumbling of the clouds outside as the rain continued to pour.

The detective silently treaded the place, going discreetly as he could while making his way to the stairs. He gripped his gun tightly as beads of sweat began to drip from his forehead.

He finally reached the first landing of the stairs, beaming his flashlight around before pointing it to the second floor. As soon as he reached the level, he saw one of the rooms were open, room number 87.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the door frame appeared to have been violently removed, the with the actual door on the floor partially destroyed, the hinges were left on the frame, hanging by a single screw. He was about to walk inside when he noticed wet unusual rectangular prints resembling the ones back in the hospital leading away from the room and going up the stairs. Thompson decided to track it down, following it while looking around, he then saw scratch marks on the railing of the stairs.

He went up another level, still with some wet prints on it. Thompson began to feel uneasy and his heart started to beat faster, it felt like someone was watching him. He continued to search the place before coming face to face with a terrifying monster.

Jack jumped, making him drop his flashlight. It was just a huge painting of a lion, the detective scoffed and picked up the dropped object. He turned it on but the beam of light began to flicker uncontrollably, damaged by its impact with the floor. He gave it a hit near the bulb and it returned to normal.

Then a door to his left creaked open, there were holes in it and it appeared that someone punched through them. There was a label on the wooden surface:

_UTILITY CLOSET_

The detective cocked his gun and aimed it at the opening door, "Who goes there?" He panted.

The sound of footsteps came from inside the closet, and soon enough, a man stepped into the beam of the flashlight: a thin and sickly man with messy hair, broken leg and arm. He recognized that it was Nick Fisher.

Nick smiled, "Thank God you came!" He said as he took a step closer to the detective, happiness was in his tone, "Look, we gotta get out of he-"

Jack Thompson raised his gun higher, keeping his stance, "Stay where you are and put your hands up!" He raised his voice, making the man jump and immediately raised his hands. Jack hurriedly took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nick asked, confused by what was happening, "Officer, what are you doing?"

But the detective never responded, he forced Nick's hand behind his back and locked in the cuffs. "Nicholas Fisher, you are under arrest for arson at Fazbear's Fright and for the murder of two people."

"Wh-what?" The man stuttered while struggling from the binds, but he knew he was guilty with the first accusation, but not the second, "You don't understand! There's an animatronic trying to kill me, and it followed me to the hospital! It was him you want, not me!" He grunted.

Jack never listened, "You're a sick man, Fisher, first you torch your workplace then you claim that an animatronic murdered those people?"

"Please believe me!" He pled, "Please."

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be held against you." Jack said shrilly.

"I'm not a killer." The detective ignored this again and pushed Nick forward. Using his flashlight to guide their way back.

They went past the dark corner beside the stairs when he heard rustling sounds coming from it, "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Nick trembled, "We-we need to get out of here now!" He said.

"Shut up!" Jack whispered aloud, and took a step closer to the dark corner, he felt a knot on his throat the moment he beamed the light on the corner. His heart skipped, but to his relief, it was just a rat.

"Come on, let's go. He could be anywhere!" Nick exclaimed, only to be silenced again by the detective.

Then the flashlight malfunctioned, flickering on and off. "Shit." Thompson tapped on the surface but it wouldn't work properly.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps a few feet from them growing closer. Jack pointed his flickering flashlight to where it was coming from. He caught a glimpse of a figure standing at the end of the hallway, walking closer. "Who's there?" He aimed his gun while the light continued to blink. The footsteps continued to proceed, accompanied with heavy breathings that made their hairs stand on end.

"Let's go now!" Nick yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Thompson looked back at Nick, also feeling the fear the man has. He then hit the flashlight even harder, fixing it.

Everything turned silent, the mysterious figure vanished without a trace, "W-where did it go?" Asked Nick before they noticed wet prints on the floor that resembled footsteps. Thompson shone the light on the trail and followed it.

Until he found out that it led to right beside him.

The detective quickly turned to his right and shone the flashlight, and there he saw the most grotesque animatronic he had ever seen: rusting joints, bleeding endoskeleton, menacing glowing eye and horrifying grin.

Before he could even react, Springtrap plunged a long knife into his stomach, making him scream in agony as he was raised up in the air and feeling the weapon go deeper inside. Thomson aimed for the monster with his gun but was suddenly tossed away.

The animatronic turned its head at Nick then swung with the knife, but he managed to duck out of the way ending up with the weapon being lodged in the wall. He limped away from the towering monster while it struggled to pull out the knife from the wall. Nick saw that it was standing just beside the stairs, he wasted no time and ran at it, shoving it down the steps, but it managed to grab hold of his shirt, taking him along as they tumbled down.

Both of them rolled down, each bump was painful especially for Nick. Then the pain in his head soared again, as if it was going to split open.

He saw random visions in his head, first there was a vague small rusty door with a checkered black and white tiled floor, he could've sworn he heard pounding noises coming from the inside. Then the scene shifted, he then saw the purple man hacking a Foxy into pieces with an axe. It changed yet again, this time there were mangled bodies of animatronics lying on top of one another, with the four souls of the children hovering over them.

The two hit the first landing. Nick came back to his senses, he sat up and saw that Springtrap was knocked out cold. He pulled himself up but the handcuffs were not making it easy for him to do so, he slid upward against a wall until he was able to stand up, being as silent as possible while keeping an eye on the monster. Nick's breathing shortened, his heart thumped while treading across the body to make it down to the lower floor. He shakily lifted one foot up and placed it in between the creature's arm and torso, followed by his other foot that he placed near its head. He was terrified that it could spring awake in any given moment, just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. He balanced on one foot while his other searched for a place to stand on.

Springtrap moved, and Nick paused and held his breath while the animatronic began to move about. But to his luck, it did not wake up.

He mustered his courage and continued to move over the creature, this time even more careful than before. With his mind racing, he quickly made his way to the top of the stairs and silently limped down. The pain in his leg sent shocks throughout his body, but he was almost to the second floor. And the moment he had reached the level, Springtrap suddenly sat up, Nick hurriedly moved down the next flight and hobbled out of the apartment.

"Jodi!" He called out before spotting a black sedan with flashing red and blue lights. Inside, he saw a man in the front seat before spotting Jodi who was at the backseat.

She saw Nick outside and didn't hesitate to burst out of the police cruiser with the younger detective following her. "Nick!" She threw her arms around him, "Oh my God!" She cried, "-are you okay? Where is it?" She worriedly asked.

"Where's Thompson?" The man asked him and Nick looked at him with sadness across his face. But the detective drew out his gun and aimed at him, "What did you do to him?!" He yelled.

Jodi faced Scott and held her arms outward, shielding Nick, "No, don't shoot!" She said, "Please don't."

Then loud angry yells came from the front door of the apartment along with loud punches being thrown at it. The door blew open, surprising Scott. He saw the monster that Jodi was talking about.

"G-get in the car." He motioned for Jodi and Nick, and they hastily went in and drove away, with the animatronic yelling in anguish. "-what the hell was that thing back there?" He angrily asked.

"It's a Spring Bonnie." Nick replied as Jodi laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know that it's a suit, but why is it after you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose when suddenly something came up to his thoughts, "Nick Fisher, right? Short for _Frederick Nicholas A. Fisher_?"

"Yes."

"You were the only survivor back in 1986, the time when five children went missing." Scott recalled, "I read about that article, then a week later, _Fredbear's Family_ _Diner_ had been shut down because of the odor of rotting meat and the animatronics moving about at night." He continued.

Nick recalled those visions he had earlier, it seemed to be vague clues on how to set the children free from their imprisonment. They must find that door, but the question is where is it.

"-and then it was reopened just the following year under a new name: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_." Nick answered. It was then that he was able to put the pieces of the puzzle.

Jodi rose up, "So what are we going to do now?" She asked, looking into Nick's eyes.

"We're gonna end it tonight," He firmly said, "-right where it all began."


	12. Chapter X: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Two hours before six o'clock in the morning, three hours after the first attack from the murderous animatronic in the hospital and a few minutes after the second attack at Nick's apartment. Amidst the storm, a car was driving on the road, there was red and blue light flashing on the side of its hood.

Detective Robert Scott kept driving, and with him were the two survivors of the horrific encounters: _Nick Fisher_ and _Jodi Bronson_. He was in deep thought, he was initially skeptical about Nick's reports on the Spring Bonnie suit being haunted which he has been calling in for the past five nights. It was until he saw it with his own two eyes that he believed him entirely. He now knew why Nick had been trying to do it, he was trying to put an end to it.

_Yet it survived and it's coming for them._

Nick and Jodi rested in the backseat, this was the first time in days that Nick felt safe, with Jodi sound asleep in his arms and in a vehicle away from that cursed monster. It was a brief moment of security, but he knew that it wasn't over for them.

He looked outside the road to where the detective was driving: the houses became less frequent, their only guide being the lamp lights along the road.

A few minutes later, the car finally stopped, it was followed by the engine dying down, "I think this is the place." Scott said as he shone the headlights up front, they were facing an entrance to an abandoned parking lot blocked by a huge fallen oak tree.

Nick rose up, careful not to nudge Jodi awake, "We're here." His heart pumped faster, his senses kept telling him that they were close.

"Nick?" Jodi groggily called out, reaching out for him, he responded by pulling her to sit up. She opened her eyes and looked around, she saw nothing but an empty parking lot. "Where are we?"

"We're here." Nick said. Scott unlocked the passenger doors and let the two out with Jodi assisting Nick, he handed them a raincoat and a flashlight and turned it on, searching the place.

They circled around the tree and kept looking until the beam of Nick's flashlight lit a large sign on the ground, it was half buried, and the letters were made of metal with lightbulb sockets forming the letter. The hairs on his back stood on end.

_FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_

He took a deep breath, mustered the courage he had and looked up front. There it was a few feet from where they were standing: _The Pizzeria, _old and forgotten by time, hidden by the tall trees. Its windows were shattered, walls crumbling and vandalized. It had been there ever since he could remember it, undisturbed for years until the people uncovered a hidden secret: _Springtrap_.

Little did they know that they had just unleashed the one responsible for all of the deaths.

Scott went back to his car and reached for his radio, "Is anyone there? Over." He eagerly waited for a response, but there were none, "We need backup here at the old rundown pizzeria, we need help." The rest remained silent as he nervously waited.

"_This is Officer Mark Dunn here, over!" _Someone spoke from the radio, and the three sighed in relief.

"Dunn! This is Detective Robert Scott, what's your location?" Scott said shakily.

"_We're at the Fisher apartment. Someone reported a domestic disturbance_." He said. Nick and Scott looked at each other, they missed them by a few minutes back in the apartment.

Robert gulped and replied, "Did you find anything?" He nervously asked.

"_We found someone_." Dunn stated and Scott gasped, "_It's Detective Thompson."_

"Is he alive? Is he alright?" He hoped for the best.

There was a moment of silence, "_I'm sorry, sir, he's gone." _Dunn replied, sadness was felt in his response, "_The wound in his abdomen went all the way through his back, we were too late. I'm sorry, sir."_

Robert sniffed, fighting back tears, "A-any sign of an animatronic? A rabbit animatronic?" He stuttered.

"_Negative, sir_."

"It probably left and it's coming after us." Jodi said.

Robert shook his head and pressed the radio, "Dunn, we need your help."

"_What's your location?" _Dunn said.

"W-we're here in the abandoned Pizzeria, we know that the suspect is also on his way here."

"_We'll be right there in thirty minutes."_

"Copy that, we'll stay here, and thank you." Scott ended the conversation and went to the back of his car, "Take this." He gave Nick his pistol before opening the trunk. He took out a shotgun, loaded it with bullets, then he got a crowbar and handed it to Jodi, "We'll wait for them inside."

The three approached the building, and as they walked closer, Nick's headache worsened and the goosebumps never left him, but he proceeded. Then he suddenly felt lightheaded, his vision clouded, he shut his eyes and rubbed them, thinking that it would all go away. Everything around him was silenced, there was only the rustling of leaves and the calm early morning breeze heard.

He looked around, Jodi and Scott were nowhere to be found.

A sound of weeping interrupted the silence, it was a little girl's cry. Nick followed the sound, limping to the side of the building and seeing a little girl in the alleyway with a single beam of light shining on her, she had her face in her hands, crying. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, resembling an old school uniform, her hair was short and messy. She was no older than eight.

He was about to approach her when a large yellow rabbit went out of the restaurant's back door and consoled the crying girl, patting her back with its furry hands, the girl reciprocated by hugging the fluffy bunny.

Then after that, things suddenly changed, the rabbit's hands wrapped around the her neck and choked her. The little girl's eyes widened as she was raised up on the floor, her mouth wide open gasping for air.

Nick ran at the two but went through the figures. He watched in horror as the girl's face turn pale, he noticed her black and white stripped socks as the she kicked the rabbit's arms. She was defenseless, she looked into its eyes and saw human ones inside the rabbit, its stare was psychotic, and it terrified her even more while its hands tightened around her throat.

Then her hands dropped from the mascot's arms and her eyes rolled upward, leaving only the white. The rabbit dropped the body and dragged it back inside the restaurant.

Nick got a glimpse of the poor child's ghostly face: pale, as white as paper, the red blush on her cheek remained while purple washed-away mascara flowed from her eyes and into her mouth which was wide open.

A sudden flash blinded him while an image formed in his head: a pale white mask with no eyes and a large gaping mouth formed into a smile, there was red paint on both of its cheeks in a shape of a circle and a purple streak of paint from both of its eyes to its mouth.

_The Puppet._

Random images followed after: the rabbit stuffing the body into a large gift box, a man wearing a purple shirt locking the puppet away behind secret wall, the man hacking the four animatronics into pieces, five souls chasing down the same man into an old room, him getting into the same rabbit costume and meeting his gruesome demise when the suit closed in on him.

"Hey!" A hand grabbed on his shoulder, making him jump and snap back to the present, "Are you okay?" Scott asked. They were standing in the alleyway, but the little girl and the rabbit were gone.

"There's a another one." Nick's voice cracked, "She was killed right here." He sighed, "They're trapped."

* * *

They removed the planks of wood blocking the main entrance of the place and pushed open the heavy doors, the place was damp and crumbling, there were holes on the ceiling, the checkered black and white tiled floor were either yellowed or shattered. They were met with a hallway dividing into two more hallways: one going straight to the dining area while the other one going left and leading to the restrooms.

The three removed their raincoats and Scott searched for the pizzeria's main power switch near the main entrance. Eventually he found it then switched it on and to their surprise, some of the lights flickered on, giving them some light inside the dark abandoned restaurant.

They moved to the old main hall where parties used to be held: The tables at the main hall were rotting, eaten away by the termites. To their right was the show stage missing a large chunk of the platform that had collapsed on the floor. Up front was _Pirate's Cove_, the purple curtains were torn apart and riddled with holes, the '_Out of Order' _sign was on the ground, covered by a pile of dead leaves. Near the show stage was the said _Safe Room_, where they found Springtrap a week ago where its doors were left wide open.

Nick walked towards the room and moved his flashlight around. He took another step and felt a log near his foot, he pointed it downwards to look at it.

He gasped, it was a purple animatronic limb with wires sticking out from both ends and joints eaten away by rust. Next to it was a yellow hand, also rusting with wires coming from its dismembered socket. He moved the flashlight around and saw a decapitated _Bonnie_ head, its purple skin was half-shredded exposing its inner frame that made up its face, it was missing an eye and an ear. After that he found a _Chica_ torso with its head still attached to it, its eyes staring blankly up the sky. Then a headless _Foxy_ laid there in the same state like the others: dislocated limbs. The _Freddy_ animatronic had its left arm and leg missing, and beside it was an old rusty axe. Seeing the animatronics in this state of disrepair made Nick's heart sink.

Then his sights dimmed and the pain drilled into his head, he clutched his head and screamed in agony.

"Nick! Nick!" Jodi's voice echoed but he could not find her, he found himself inside another suit seeing through eyeholes of a Freddy Fazbear head, he was facing rows of tables only illuminated by the moonlight. He moved his head sidewards to the right, he saw Bonnie standing there, looking up front. He moved away from the eerie stare and glanced the other side: Chica was also faced up front, her beak hanging open. He again moved his head away only to be blocked by the puppet's pale and ghostly face that stood in his view. It had white dots for pupils staring into his soul, following wherever he looked.

Then the puppet moved away from him and went in front of Bonnie, Nick watched it reach out its slender hand to the bunny and placed it on its head. The puppet's head bowed down as it gently ran its hand along the head of the animatronic.

After that, Bonnie's eyes began moving along with its legs and arms, at first it twitched but then its movements became fluid, moving like a human being. Bonnie eyes met his gaze, he felt the sadness and helplessness in its scarlet irises.

"_Help us_." A sound of a child came from Bonnie the moment it opened its mouth. "_Please."_

He glanced back at the puppet and saw it raise its hands, he was surprised that its feet weren't touching the ground. Soon after, Chica beside him moved as well, and at the far end of the dining room Foxy stepped into the moonlight, it came to life as well.

The puppet hovered in front of him and nodded, "_Save us. Set us free_." The little girl's voice came from the marionette. Then everything vanished.

He opened his eyes, Jodi and Scott were kneeling in front of him with Jodi holding his hands and rubbing them between hers, trying to bring the heat back to his cold palms. He was covered in cold sweat, his clothes were soaked both by the it and the rain. He was sitting on the floor with his back laying on a collapsed table.

"Th-the puppet." He shivered.

"What?" Scott spoke up.

"The puppet, sh-she c-can help. We need to f-find her." He shut his eyes again and recalled the images that flashed in his head. He racked his brain until he remembered the one they needed: the man locking away the puppet behind a wall. The image was unclear, but he could tell that it also happened in this place, there were vague colors of black and white: the pizzeria's floors. "-she can help us."

The two helped him stand, handed him his flashlight and walked about the room, searching for the place where the puppet was hidden.

"Where did he keep her?" asked Jodi, "Can you recall?"

"I'm trying." His headache still hasn't gone, it was still tormenting him. "Start searching, we have to act fast, that animatronic will be here soon." He said.

Then a sound of sirens came from outside, the three ran back to the door and saw another police car roof behind the tree, bright flashing red and blue lights on it. "It's the backup." Scott said, "You two stay here and start searching for that thing." He loaded his shotgun and went outside, walking across the parking lot to its entrance that was blocked by the oak tree.

Nick took Jodi back inside the place, gave her the crowbar and held her hand tightly. His heart throbbed, both by fear and anxiety as he looked into Jodi's eyes, "We need to split up, look for any hidden walls in this place. And once you do, break through it." He said.

"Will you be alright?" She interrupted, her tone was shaky, nervous of the upcoming terror. She clutched his hand tightly.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He half smiled, "Listen, we can end this. It's now or never, it'll all be over." His words piled on top of one another.

He took a deep breath and cocked his gun, "Ready?" He asked and Jodi nodded, "Okay."

But Jodi didn't let go of his hand. Instead, she pulled him back close to her then kissed him full on the lips. Nick was shocked by this, but he did not pull away until Jodi did.

She then pressed their foreheads together, "Be careful." Jodi said under her breath, "Promise me that."

"I promise." He replied before they eventually began searching the place, Nick venturing to the backstage while Jodi going to the restrooms.

* * *

The detective left the two back inside the restaurant and walked across the empty parking lot, moving his flashlight around while he moved in case that something is hidden in the shadows. His breath shortened as his heart pumped rapidly, the darkness was unnerving, only the lights from the police cars, distant streetlights and his own flashlight stood out in the dark.

"Hello? Officer Dunn?" Scott called out, but no one responded, there was only the loud buzzing of the radio from the car. "Dunn?" He said again. He approached the tree, clutching his shotgun tightly while he went around it.

For the first time in his entire career, Scott felt the nervousness knowing that what they're dealing with is not human, it was much, much worse.

The moment he saw the entire car his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock, the two officers inside the car were dangling by their seatbelt out of the door, throats slit open, blood gushing out of it and dripping on the ground. Both of them were dead.

Scott trembled in fear as he saw the backseat door wide open with a trail of blood on the car's body leading to the back. The detective cautiously moved closer to the cruiser and silently followed the trail, leading around the car and to its trunk. He checked behind him first to ensure it's not behind him before reaching out a hand to the trunk's metal handle, he trembled as his fingers pull up the lid. He aimed his gun while lid sprang open.

But there was nothing in there.

Scott closed back the trunk to search for Springtrap only to see the animatronic's reflection on the lid's handle

* * *

**We're getting closer to the story's finale! Can you believe it? I was able to actually write a decent horror book! So thanks for reading!**

**-Migz**


	13. AN: POSSIBLE SEQUEL!

Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying this story, it's what keeps me writing knowing that you guys like how I've written Springtrap here, but to be honest, he's the purple guy... He's EVIL, he's a killer like Jason or Freddy or Michael Myers.

Anyways, I edited a sweet-ass poster of the FNAF 4 Animatronics check it out on Deviantart, just type in

_**FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S - NIGHTMARES BOOK COVER**_

It's kinda cool, thanks to EMIL MACKO'S SFM pictures!

I may or may not write a successor to this Five Nights Fanfic. For your info, though, it's gonna be a LOOSE SEQUEL to this book (if it's actually going to happen) meaning that it will stand on its own and will NOT make any references to FNAF: No Escape, well FNAF 4 happens before FNAF 3, so you get the point.

Still deciding whether or not I'll make it though, let's hope some crazy and scary plot comes into my mind!

And oh yeah, there's still 2 or 3 more chapters in this book, so stay tuned for that!

-Migz


	14. Chapter XI: No Escape

He ventured into the backstage, moving his flashlight around and seeing what's left of the pizzeria. The place was crumbling, the posters were torn away, the walls were stained, the roof was riddled with holes, the floor was damp and the smell of decaying wood was up and about.

At first he was hesitant to split up from Jodi, but he knew that at any given time Springtrap will be arriving, and that they need to find the puppet. He did not know how the puppet can help them but his guts told him that she could, given that she was the one who gave new life to his friends.

The shattered tiles crackled the moment he set foot on them, making his way deeper into the darkness until it was only his flashlight being the source of light. He then found a shelf with a lot of stuff toys and Fazbear merchandise on it, all of them were in either eaten away by rats or covered in cobwebs and dust.

The plywood on the shelf's backside was partially destroyed, most likely because of the pests. Upon closer inspection, he noticed through the holes that the wall behind the shelf did not match the color of the entire wall which was grey... _it was brown_.

He hurriedly pushed the shelf to the side, sending the items on it falling down on the ground as he continued to wobble it out of the way. He pushed further until he was able to see what was behind it: a small brown door with a large rusty padlock that sealed it shut.

He looked around and saw a rebar that was from one of the crumbling pillars, one end still had a large chunk of concrete on it. He picked it up and swung it at the padlock, with its rust making it easy to break it open. Nick then used the bar as a battering ram and shoved the door inside, it fell on the ground creating a loud thud that echoed inside. As soon as the room was opened, a foul smell of rotting meat filled his nostrils.

Then a sound of footsteps came from his left, making him turn that way. He saw a tall Fredbear animatronic running towards him with a slice of chocolate cake in his hand. And behind the bear was a little boy chasing him, he had a smile on his face while keeping his eyes on the cake.

Nick rubbed his eyes and realized it was another one of his visions. Fredbear kept running towards him, going through his body as if he wasn't there before dashing in the room and disappearing into the dark. The little boy also did the same and followed the animatronic.

Without any hesitation, Nick covered his nose with his shirt then went inside, his mind racing while he searched. He reached out his shaky hand and flipped the light switch beside him. One lightbulb flickered on, what he saw made his heart leap and the hairs on his back stand on end.

There were dried bloodstains on the floor, it was covering nearly half of the entire room.

"This is where it happened." He whispered to himself before noticing a headless yellow animatronic bear lying facedown on the floor. Its joints were stained with blood and it was rusting on the inside.

_It was supposed to be his. _

Nick remembered that fateful night he had cheated death, breaking out of the animatronic and barely making it out alive.

He explored the room and tried finding a secret panel at where the killer hid the puppet, he knocked on the surface, but it was all concrete, not a single hollow wall was there.

He went back outside and went into the hallway where he previously saw the bear and the child ran, looking at the walls as he ran towards the end but unfortunately, there was still not a hidden pocket. The corridor turned left and he ended up back in the main dining area in a passageway beside Pirate's Cove. He turned right and went into another hallway, going through the old disused kitchen and ending up near the surveillance office of the place.

He stepped inside the doorless office and saw an old monitor, it was covered in dust and webs and its casing was eaten away by rust. He pressed the button to turn it on and to his surprise, it was still functioning despite it being left to rot here for more than two decades.

The screen displayed a static and distorted video feed of the main dining area, he could make out the old destroyed show staged and the collapsed tables. He then pressed a button on the side of the monitor and it switched to _Cam 2B_ which was the left hallway beside the office. Upon looking closely at the video of the hallway, he saw a black poster with a closeup of Fredbear's face pinned to the wall in full view of the camera's coverage.

Then the pain on his head soared once again as more images flashed in his mind, mostly the face of the golden Freddy and its low but discomforting growl along with a faint scream of a woman. He shook his head as more images of the dead children filled his mind, all of them were reaching out to him.

He was no longer in the office, he was back inside the yellow suit. He looked through the eyeholes and there, the five animatronics stood, staring at him dead in the eyes. He watched the puppet get closer to his face.

"You're close." The girl's voice came from it, "Hurry."

In a flash of light, he was back in the office and on the ground. He hastily stood up still with his hands on his still-throbbing head. Nick reached for the button and switched the camera, it now displayed a live recording of the pizzeria's basement where he saw Jodi waving at the camera before looking around the place where there were rows of old lockers. He watched her go around a corner then reappear at the other end.

He moved to another section of the place: _Cam 1C_. The feed had more static compared to the others, Nick could only make out the torn purple curtains of the Pirate's Cove. He tapped the screen with deliberate force and the static went away.

His blood ran cold, behind the curtains a figure stood, looking directly at the camera with its glowing eye and menacing grin. The figure slowly leaned forward into the light, revealing itself inch by inch:

_Springtrap_.

"Shit." He jumped as the screen went static again, the evil animatronic was no longer behind the curtains. His chest thumped as he frantically began flipping through the sections of the pizzeria. He kept on searching until he found it standing near the basement entrance.

"No, no, no." He trembled and gasped, noticing that the time on the upper left of the screen was three minutes late than his watch. "JODI!"

* * *

Jodi had split up with Nick to look for the puppet, with her checking the bathroom while him going backstage. Her thoughts were clouded by fear and anxiety, it was dead silent, only the sounds of her heels echoed inside the comfort room. The once white tiles had turned to yellow, they were either shattered or missing, it was also heavily vandalized, painted with warning signs saying:

_NO ESCAPE_

_SAVE YOURSELF_

_CURSED_

She glanced at the shattered mirror and saw her own reflection: a young woman wearing black t-shirt and bloodied white skirt, she was drenched by the rain, her brunette hair was messy and so was her makeup as her mascara were washed down the sides of her face.

The drops of rain fell on the cold tiled floor and echoed inside as she moved closer to the stalls. Jodi used her crowbar and shoved the first stall door open, there was nothing there except the disused toilet bowl. She then checked the others and they were all the same: empty.

She tapped on the walls with her weapon, checking for any hidden compartment but there were none, it was all solid concrete. She went outside, noticing the large Freddy Fazbear portrait hanging on the wall to her right, she took a closer look at the picture and checked at the wall behind it but it was not hollow.

She dismissed this and went back to the main dining room before deciding to check out the door beside the show stage. Jodi then destroyed the locks on it then kicked the door down, she shone her flashlight inside and discovered metal stairs leading down to a basement.

The inside smelled of rust, the metal stairs were corroding and the bottom was pitch black. Jodi looked up to see the lightbulb was missing, she took a deep breath and carefully walked down the stairs, careful not to step on loose metal grills. She was able to reach the bottom and she was able to locate the switch, she flipped it up and it lit the basement.

The place was dirty, there were at least three rows of rusty lockers inside. There were brown stains on the wall that had dripped from the pipeline and there were also cracks on the wall. The floor was wet mainly because of the rainwater that had seeped through the cracks of the crumbling pizzeria.

Jodi looked around and saw an old surveillance camera at a corner behind her, she waved at it noticing that it had not aged as badly as compared to the others upstairs given that it was sealed from the outside world.

She turned away and went to search the lockers in the first row, moving her torch about while she treaded the partially flooded basement. She made her way to the other end of the lockers but found nothing in them, all of them were empty. She moved on to the next row and inspected them but unfortunately, they were empty as well.

The sounds of her heavy breaths and treading through the waters were the only ones she could hear, she felt her heart thump as the hairs on her back stood on end. She turned around and faced the other end of the aisle as a shadow of a person was cast on the wall.

"Nick?" She said, "Is that you?"

The figure did not answer. Instead, it approached the aisle and went around the corner. Jodi gasped, it was the same maniacal killer that had been pursuing them, twitching and jolting as its glowing eye looked at her dead in the eyes. In its hand was a long and bloody butcher knife.

She trembled as the animatronic slowly walked towards her, playing with the glimmering weapon in its hand, dragging it along the metal railing creating an ear-piercing screech. A low distorted laugh came from it, it was terrifying that it sent chills down her spine.

Jodi screamed her lungs out and ran to the stairs, not caring even if she was drenched with the filthy floodwater. She was nearly there when Springtrap blocked her way. She looked right into Spring Bonnie's only remaining eye seeing its burning desire to kill her.

The animatronic turned around and slammed the door that led to the stairs then broke off the knob with its bare hands.

"_Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide_." Springtrap snarled. Jodi ran away from the demonic animatronic as it taunted her with the screech. Tears welled in her eyes, she was trapped inside with the murderer.

She hid behind a locker and listened for sounds of the animatronic, covering her mouth to muffle her whimpers and cries. Adrenaline was rushing through her system as beads of sweat tricked down the side of her face.

A feeling of helplessness overcame her as no noise was heard, the uncertainty of where the animatronic might be hiding.

"St-stop, please." She softly whispered before a large rusting hand burst through the metal locker behind her. She screamed as the killer grabbed her neck, "LET GO OF ME!" She punched the hand but it had locked itself around her throat, "STOP!"

Air was forcibly choked out of her as the grip tightened, her cries for help turned into an inaudible scream. She struggled to break free as the other hand also burst through. Her eyes widened as a long knife was raised in front of her preparing to plunge it into her chest.

"No." She stopped the attack, holding it back while she desperately searched for her weapon. She looked down and spotted the crowbar a few inches from her feet.

Running out of air and fighting back the strike of the killer, she reached for the crowbar with her foot, using the tip of her shoes to get ahold of it. The animatronic was strong and the longer she held back the knife, the weaker she got. The sharp tip of the knife touched the surface of her shirt, gradually going through it.

Fighting for her life, Jodi was able to retrieve her weapon. She held it with her free hand and stabbed it at Springtrap's arm, piercing through through the entire limb. The monster wailed and tried pulling back his hand through the hole but it was jammed.

"JODI!" Nick's voice came from the vent on the wall a few feet above the ground.

"NICK!" Jodi climbed on the shelf and reached for the vent as the animatronic began to pull out the crowbar from his hand, yelping at every yank it did. She crawled inside the vent the exact same time that Springtrap had broken free. She then kicked the shelf from the wall sending it tipping over.

Then it grabbed her foot. "NO!" She kicked the hand while it tried pulling her back in the basement. She kept kicking until it eventually let go of her, "Nick!" She crawled deeper inside and shone her flashlight at the dark. The vent was covered in moss and damp, with intersecting paths leading to different places in the pizzeria like a labyrinth.

"Jodi, I'm coming to get you!" Nick said.

"Hurry!" She glanced behind her and saw its hands grab on the edge and pull itself upward. _It's climbing after her._

Her cries echoed inside the vent trying to escape the pursuing animatronic. Her heart raced as she crawled along a straight path, she then turned left listening for Nick's voice. "Where are you?!" She cried.

"Follow my voice!" Nick replied.

She then shone the flashlight and the animatronic was there, grinning evilly at her. She continued crawling and turned right this time desperately trying to evade the killer. Her mind raced and she trembled ignoring the shattered pieces of glass on the floor that pricked her palms and knees.

Nick went inside the vent, shining his light at the deep dark vent. He prepared his gun and began crawling for her, "Jodi where are you?!" Nick reached a junction point where one led forwards the two others led to opposite sides. He stopped and listened for Jodi's screams, he hurriedly made a right upon hearing that it was where the sounds were heard the closest.

"Jodi!" He called again before coming to a vent that led downwards. He positioned himself and slid down it, he found himself at a straight corridor with another junction near the middle.

"Where are you?!" Jodi's voice came from the far end of the vent.

"I'm coming!" He replied as he hastily crawled towards where she her sounds were coming from. He reached the intersecting paths and checked the left side for signs of the murderer.

Then he checked the other side, he was staring into the eyes of the killer.


	15. Chapter XII Part One: Finally Free

**A/N: Before you read this, you should watch _David Near's Springtrap with Nikson's SFM_, because it's his voice you should be hearing when Springtrap speaks. It's terrifying, bone-chilling and downright creepy.**

**Go ahead, watch Nikson's "[FNAF 3 SFM] Springtrap's Voice"**

**Also, I have to mention two songs that this chapter will be based on: **  
**-MandoPony's "_Balloons_"**  
**-TheLivingTombstone's "_Die in a Fire_"**

**You should listen to those first if you haven't.**

**On with the the penultimate chapter, so that means there's still an epilogue to this. I hope you'll like how this chapter goes!**

**-Migz**

**PS: I had to divide "Finally Free" into two parts because it was too long. lol**

* * *

He was staring death in the face. Its bleeding eyes looked at him with pure anger, it was ready to strike. Before Nick could react, Springtrap lunged at him and pinned him down on the vent's floor, sending his flashlight rolling away from them. The weight of the monster crushed him, and it was trying to reach for his neck. He could only grunt loudly while he attempted to get away from the monster. At first he was able to, but it pulled him back.

He was a few inches away from it, the flashlight lit its face. He was never this close to it and he saw every detail on its face, it was absolutely terrifying: through the plastic teeth of its grin was the rotting corpse of the purple man, both of the eyes were bleeding and one was dangling from its socket drawing more blood than the other and the foul smell of rotting meat crawled in his nose.

He pushed the rabbit's face away as they fought inside the claustrophobic vent. Nick screamed as he blindly threw punches at the animatronic, hitting its face made of metal. It was painful but he didn't mind it, he was fighting for his life.

"Get off!" He exclaimed.

Then there was a glint of silver from Springtrap's other hand. He shrieked but was able to catch the large butcher knife that was brought down on him.

Nick gasped, he was looking at the pointed tip of the weapon that was held mere centimeters from his eye.

He trembled, Springtrap was powerful and it forced the sharp weapon closer to him. His breaths went fast as he struggled to stop it from getting nearer by moving it away from his face.

The animatronic laughed maniacally while it grabbed the man's neck, laughing in satisfaction since it finally would be able murder the child it had been hunting down for so long.

The man gasped for air as he held the approaching knife away from him. His strength was gradually ebbing away as Springtrap moved the weapon closer, he could feel his eyes roll upward.

Then his vision shifted, Springtrap turned into the purple man who had murdered all of his friends. The man's face was of pure evil, in his eyes were no signs of remorse.

With his last ounce of strength, he frantically searched for his gun, letting go of the hand that was prying the grip from his neck and feeling for his pistol. He wheezed as the last amount of air was forcibly choked out of him.

Then he felt something, it was his flashlight. He did not think twice, he gripped the flashlight and shoved it in the animatronic's face, hitting its dangling eye and shattering the bulb. Springtrap was disoriented, Nick was able to throw the knife away from them and crawl away from the killer after kicking it in the face.

"JODI RUN!" Nick screamed, fighting off the monster that pulled on his shirt.

"Nick! Where are you?" Jodi's voice echoed in the vents.

"Just go! Find it!" He said. The moment the animatronic jumped at him, the vent collapsed and they fell through, falling back down the basement.

* * *

Jodi was able to get out of the vent and ended up in a hallway leading to the main dining area when she heard Nick call out her name. "Nick! Where are you?" She replied.

"Just go! Find it!" He replied. With much hesitation, Jodi ran back to the hallway only to come across a limp and unmoving body of Detective Scott which was lying face down near the main doors of the pizzeria.

"Oh my God!" She knelt beside the man who was bloodied and bruised, feeling for his pulse. She was able to feel the throbbing but it was faint, "Scott!" She helped him sit up then gently lay his back near a collapsed table. She saw the damages Springtrap had caused: there was a large gash on his forehead and his arm was broken. Jodi tore a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around the unconscious man's badly-injured arm creating a makeshift arm sling.

Then the detective's eyes began to flutter open, "Ms. Bronson?" He mumbled, trying to rise up from his spot.

She held him back, "Stay here, and I'm going to look for the marionette." She said before leaving him to search for the puppet, but she did not know where to even start.

She frantically searched the walls of the dining area determined to find it knowing that Nick was in trouble hearing the vents beneath them collapse followed by a heavy thud on the lockers down in the basement.

Jodi then moved to the hallway adjacent to the kitchen and the office, the east wing. She used her flashlight to hit on the walls but it was all concrete. She was losing hope while she ran along the halls, stumped.

She then went back the the restrooms to search it thoroughly, shining her flashlight on the vandalized walls that crumbled. She checked every nook and cranny of the place and still there was no hidden panels.

Disappointed, she exited the restroom and looked right where she saw large picture of Freddy Fazbear hanging on the wall by a thread. She hurriedly ran towards it and suddenly felt something hollow under her feet the moment she was halfway there, like a small metal panel. She stomped on the floor and heard a loud gong upon hitting the metal.

Wasting no time, she tore off the black and white tiles of the floor and found what she was looking for: a hidden compartment. She pressed her ear against it and heard that something was pounding the door from the inside. Her heart skipped and she removed more of the tiles and unveiled that it was locked and shackled.

Jodi ran back to the restroom and brought with her a rebar and began prying the padlock open, but it wouldn't even crack or break. She grunted while she used all her might to unlock it as the pounding noises grew louder.

"Jodi, stand back!" Someone bellowed, she turned around and Robert Scott was awake but was still weakened by his bruises and wounds, he was leaning on the wall with his shotgun aimed at the padlock.

BANG! With one pull on the trigger, the lock was shattered into tiny bits.

Scott slid back down on the floor with Jodi assisting him, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, just go and help Nick. I'll go back to the cruiser and call for help." He said under closed eyes, taking large gasps of air. "Get that son of a bitch for me, will you?" He coughed.

Jodi ran to the hidden door and lifted the heavy steel door then dropped it on the ground. She looked down the dark compartment as two white dots glowed, she shone a light on it and realized that the white dots were eyes for a pale white mask that had a wide toothless smile.

_She found it._


	16. Chapter XII Part Two: Finally Free

**PART TWO of "FINALLY FREE"**

* * *

The two landed on top of the lockers, badly injuring Nick's left shoulder. He hurriedly rolled off the top of it and fell to the floor before running away from the still-disoriented killer. He ran past lockers until he reached the end of the aisle. He stopped there and hid around the corner, catching his breath.

Then the animatronic jumped down. "_Where are you_?" Springtrap's distorted voice was heard, its heavy footsteps echoed inside the place. "_There's nowhere to hide."_

Nick hurriedly dashed to the adjacent aisle the exact same time the killer appeared around the corner. He heard its hitched breaths as it searched for him, "_You're the last one, little Eddie_." The animatronic said, "_They're all dead."_

He leaned against the locker listening to more footsteps that wandered about. He looked around and spotted the door leading back up to the main dining room, but then he noticed that the doorknob was missing.

"Shit." He trembled and slowly backed away, he checked himself for bruises and cuts and felt fresh ones near his eyebrow and his chest, but he shook it off and listened carefully for the sounds of Springtrap.

He turned around and the killer was standing behind him, it grabbed his shirt and threw him to the wall. He slammed his head on the concrete then fell hard on the ground. Nick was disoriented, his vision went blurry, he could only see fuzzy images of his surroundings. He dizzyingly stood up and looked for the animatronic that had vanished from view.

He only heard the sinister laugh echoing in the halls.

"_Run, run, little one." _It said. He stumbled to hide himself as its footsteps were heard once again. "_Wherever you go I will find you, you can't hide forever."_

The man limped from his spot and desperately looked for a place to hide. _It could be anywhere._

"_I'm going to split you in two." _Then he was grabbed by the neck and raised up by Springtrap, he gasped for air as the cold bloodied metal hands locked around his throat, "_My little Eddie, I remember when you were just a little brat, so helpless, so fragile, so afraid."_

The man was a few feet from the ground, his face turned blue as he looked into its demonic eyes, he watched in horror while it prepared the glimmering knife.

He seemed to accept his fate, but he struck when the killer was least expecting it. With all his might, he kicked it in the chest making it drop him to the ground, but not without being stabbed in the shoulder in retaliation.

Nick held his wounded shoulder as massive amounts of blood came out of it. He hurriedly ran away, limping as his leg in the cast was throbbing once again. It was too agonizing, he bit his shirt to ease it while he ran. He took a glance behind him and saw that there was noone chasing him, the animatronic just stood there watching him run. Nick hid again, cowering in fear while Springtrap let out more taunts.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are."_ It grazed the knife on the lockers creating an ear-piercing sound unbearable to Nick.

The man covered his ears from the deafening screech as the pain in his head soared, it was like his head was going to split open. He closed his eyes as more repressed memories flooded in.

He then found himself back in the storage room with his friends cornered by the murderer. The evil man played with the deadly weapon in the same manner, screeching the pipes on the wall. It was then he noticed that the man had killed two of his friends already with their bodies lying on the floor lifeless and swimming in a puddle of blood.

"No." Nick shook his head and he was awake from the trance. He moved again upon hearing the movement close by, running to the other side of the aisle. His entire body ached from all the bruises and wounds he endured. He felt his fresh wounds bleed again as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"_Your fear is what fuels me_." The animatronic said in a deep, bone-chilling tone, "_It gives me strength_."

He was in pain, he had been through a lot but he knew he should not stop there. He has to end this once and for all.

"_There's no use in hiding." _It spoke again.

Nick held his breath and kept silent as he searched the place for something to defend himself. He then spotted Jodi's crowbar and he immediately picked it up then moved to a different hiding place.

"_I'll kill you slow, just like your friends." _The killer taunted, "_I remember the time I did. You remember that, Nick?"_

He froze in fear and slumped down as he held the crowbar tightly, tears flowed down his face as he remembered him witnessing the death of his friends, in the verge of losing his mind.

It took a deep and gurgled breath_, "Do you? Now you remember everything." _It let out a deep and distorted laugh, "_How I love their screams, their agony when I killed them all."_

At that moment, anger began to build inside Nick. The man was truly a monster, mercilessly murdering his friends.

_"They pled for mercy, but I just laughed and laughed. You cowered in fear as I murdered them in front of your very eyes." _The animatronic twitched, "_I saw the fear in their eyes the moment I stabbed them, oh how I loved seeing their blood spill everywhere."_

He clenched his teeth as the animatronic cackled and tortured him with those horrifying images.

"_You were not supposed to survive." _Springtrap continued, "_And now I've finally found you, it's time to die."_

He just stood there mortified but his fear was gone, replaced by anger. He stood up and stepped out of hiding, spotting the animatronic standing at the other end of the lockers searching for him.

He ran towards the unsuspecting animatronic, fueled entirely by rage over the loss of his friends and the torment he suffered the previous nights. He held the weapon tightly, ready to strike.

_This is for my friends, for me._

_ "_NOT TODAY!" Nick bellowed and swung the crowbar at the towering animatronic's head, knocking it out of balance. Springtrap fell on the ground and Nick began hitting him repeatedly. "YOU. FUCKING. MURDERER!" Every word he said came with a powerful blow at the killer.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" He used the hooked end of the weapon and buried it deep into the animatronic's side hooking into the internal organs of the rotting corpse, "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING!" He violently tore the crowbar from the abdomen exposing the rotten insides. He then kicked its face removing the rabbit head and fully unveiling the mummified head inside.

He kept hitting the animatronic with all he had, he was screaming inside, letting the rage flow freely through him to put an end to the torment and damages it caused. His heart leapt with pure bliss as he was finally able to put the killer down.

But Springtrap caught the crowbar, snatched it from Nick's grasp then retaliated by plunging its butcher knife into his stomach.

Nick screamed at the top of his lungs as excruciating pain was in his stomach. He looked down and saw that the large weapon was buried deep into his belly passing through him and going out his back. His eyes grew wide, shocked by what had happened.

He spat out blood from his mouth onto the grinning corpse that brought him his doom. Springtrap laughed, pulled out the knife then stabbed again, forcing out another shriek from him.

He collapsed on the flooded floor and Springtrap was immediately gaining the upper hand. The killer stood up and slowly approached the dying man, menacingly wiping the bloodied weapon with its fingers.

Nick weakly crawled away. He was in pain, losing massive amounts of blood from the deep wounds. It was hopeless, his consciousness was gradually drifting away.

"_You can't escape me_." The killer tilted its head to the side and watched its latest victim writhe in pain. Nick slumped on the ground knowing that he was unable to run as he could no longer feel his limbs.

He gazed up and saw Springtrap kneel beside him with a satisfied look on its face, grabbing him and forcing him to look straight into its glowing eyes, "_Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough."_

He could no longer move, all he could do was just stare at the killer as it raised the knife high above its head preparing to deliver the final strike.

"_Die."_

Nick just closed his eyes while tears streamed down his face.

Then a long rod protruded through Springtrap's chest, it was caught by surprise. The animatronic wailed in agony, dropping the knife then trembling upon feeling the long metal object pierce through its internal organs.

Blood gushed from the corpse's mouth as it shakily held the rod trying to pull it out. But before it was able to, an axe was driven into its shoulder tearing the leather skin apart and hitting the cadaver underneath.

Thick dark blood oozed from the gashes and lacerations, Spring Bonnie stumbled to its feet noticing that it was surrounded by shadowy figures, each brandishing a weapon. It gasped in shock as the assailants stepped into the light.

_Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and The Puppet._

They were all in the state of disrepair, missing some limbs and eyes, twitching and shaking. In their human-like eyes it seemed that they were all thinking of the same thing:

_Revenge._

"_No_." Springtrap wheezed as the vengeful animatronics closed in, all of them had been waiting for the animatronic to meet its end by giving it a taste of its own medicine.

Nick inched away from it to a safe distance before collapsing back on the ground. He spat, "Hope this is what you desire."

Then the rest of the animatronics began attacking Spring Bonnie by stabbing, hacking and hitting it with everything they had. Springtrap screamed as its limbs were hacked from his body, suffering the same fate it did to the children. The animatronics were getting their revenge they had been wanting for so long, bringing justice to the man that did this to them. "NO!" The killer screamed while more stabs were brought down.

Jodi rushed to the aid of the mortally wounded Nick, "Oh God, stay with me." She put pressure on his wounds and held him tight.

The two watched Freddy Fazbear and the others put an end to the murderous Springtrap, tearing it limb from limb as it was howling in anguish. "NOOO!"

The screams stopped but the animatronics kept on destroying until they finally stopped when the mangled remains of the evil animatronic were left, destroyed beyond recognition.

They turned around and faced Jodi and Nick, looking at them with their glowing eyes. The puppet moved closer to Nick and placed her hand on his and bowed her head mumbling a soft and comforting, "_Thank you."_

Nick saw differently what Jodi was seeing. Instead of seeing the animatronics, it was the souls of his friends in their place, all of them were smiling at him with tears flowing down their eyes.

"_Thank you, Eddie_." They waved goodbye at him before fading away, finally put to rest.

Then Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and the Puppet collapsed on the ground, unmoving and the lights in their eyes were no more leaving only an empty and hollow animatronic shell.

The children were no longer lost, they found peace. Nick realized why he was hired in _Fazbear's Fright_, it was no coincidence. It was his mission, his duty to set them free. And now with the souls soaring high up in the sky like balloons with no strings, Nick's journey had reached its end.

He laid there bleeding profusely, his entire body trembling from all the injuries he had sustained, "J-Jodi?" He stuttered, looking into her deep brown eyes that were welling with tears, "Th-thanks, f-for everything." He held her cheek.

"No, no." She held him closer.

"I-it's finally over." Nick said under heavy breaths, "It's finally d-done."

"Please stay with me." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'm gonna get you out of here." She stood up and tried pulling him but he gripped her hand tightly urging them to stay.

She sobbed. "Don't leave me." She felt like her heart will explode from the surge of emotions in her as she watched him slowly die in her arms. "Hold on, help is on the way, please! Don't leave me."

"They're free." He mumbled before his hand slowly lose grip of Jodi's then slump on the ground. He welcomed the light that enveloped him as he gently closed his eyes.

_They're finally free from the pain._


	17. CHOOSE YOUR ENDING

Keeping in line with FNAF 3, this story has two endings as well. It's up to you on which ending you will choose, which one will it be?

**GOOD ending** or **BAD ending**?

If you've chosen the good ending, go to **"LAID TO REST"**

If you've chosen the bad ending, proceed to **"I'M STILL HERE"**

**MAKE YOUR CHOICE...**


	18. Chapter XIII: Laid To Rest (Good)

It was all over the news. It happened so fast, the police were stunned by the murder of five people within those six hours of terror, all of which were caused by only one killer that was also the responsible for the disappearance of five children thirty years ago back in the old Fredbear's Family Diner.

The authorities had the wrong guy convicted and the real criminal had been hiding in plain sight all this time... Until now.

The man was a former employee who had worked in the establishment since 1986, the same year the children went missing leaving only one survivor who had suffered amnesia. He reportedly killed five children and stuffed the bodies inside the animatronic suits thus further strengthening the claims of the parents that the suits smelling like rotten meat and oozing with mucus.

Then thirty years later later, history repeated itself. He murdered five more people, two at the hospital, one at an apartment and two more at the old rundown Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, but what dumbfounded and confused police is that survivors claim that he was no longer human but otherwise 'supernatural'.

Police decided to keep the other details a secret since they were deemed far too disturbing and filled skepticism.

* * *

The warm morning wind softly blew and the trees peacefully waved in rhythm as a group of people walked on a grassy lawn whom were all wearing black, making their way past tombstones to visit a newly-dug grave near the center of the lawn. The people surrounded the said place where there was a newly-erected tombstone, all of which bore the names of the children. They bowed their heads as the priest prayed over the grave.

Then a man who was covered in bandages and using crutches limped closer to the tombstone assisted by a woman who held his arm tightly as he leaned over and placed his hand on the concrete block, along with them was a box that was designed with cartoon images of Freddy Fazbear and friends.

The man's mouth was curved to a smile as small droplets of tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He was happy that he had saved them, freed them.

It was Nick.

Nick bowed his head while Jodi rested hers on his shoulder, both mourning the loss of his friends and happy for them that they were no longer imprisoned in the suits. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "So many dark memories, so many fears we've now put to ease."

Little by little, the crowd dispersed until Nick and Jodi were left looking over the grave.

"Hey." Nick spoke up as a smile formed on his face.

"Hmm?" She replied, looking into his eyes and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Thank you, for everything." He smiled, "And I mean everything, for saving me and for sticking with me until the very end."

Jodi gently pecked his still-healing lips, "It's nothing." She giggled, "So what do we do now?" She held tightly on his arm.

Then he placed the box at the foot of the tombstone before lifting the lid and taking one last glance of what's inside: it was the plush versions of _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy_ he received thirty years ago on his birthday. It was his prized possession that he held near and dear, but he was ready to leave it all behind knowing that the past has been finally put to rest.

"Time for a fresh start." He replied, smiling. They walked back to the car arm in arm, glad that the ordeal was over and looking forward for what the future has in store for them with their new lives.

The birds chirped and the grass rustled at the soft gust of wind, all is well, Nick can finally sleep peacefully knowing that Springtrap has been defeated and gone for good.

Then he thought to himself:

_Nothing can hurt me anymore._


	19. Chappter XIII: I'm Still Here (Bad)

It was six hours of terror, it was all over the news, it all started midnight at Cawthon Medical Hospital where a former Fazbear's Fright Employee Nick Fisher was brought to after the terrible fire at the horror attraction. A killer believed to be dead wreaked havoc in the said establishment which then continued and led to the place where the final showdown happened: a local disused food joint.

In the aftermath of the event, two survivors were rescued: nurse Jodi Bronson and Detective Robert Scott, police were unable to save Nick Fisher who succumbed to his wounds a few minutes before help arrived.

The two people retold their story which confused the investigators, the killer was not human, it was more of a supernatural entity that haunted the pizzeria for over thirty years, a reanimated corpse stuck inside a Spring Bonnie animatronic.

Further information about the harrowing mystery of the murder of five people over the course of six hours will be considered as classified by the police.

Jodi was taken back to her house after questioning, she was still shaken by their encounter with the killer and deeply saddened by the loss of Nick. She cried heavily knowing that if the police came in time, they would've saved him.

"Will you be alright, Ms. Bronson?" A policeman asked, assisting her to the front door. Jodi kept silent but she nodded yes.

She shakily reached for her keys under the mat and unlocked the door, "I-it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Look after yourself, miss." The officer tipped his hat, walked back to his patrol car then drove off.

Jodi entered her house and switched on the lights. The place wasn't too big, but it was enough to house one independent female of her age, it was given to her by her parents the time she moved out of their house. There was a decent living room with a sliding glass door that led to the porch out back where she watched the rain pour on the muddy ground.

She changed into her pajamas then sat on the couch that faced a television set. She stared into nothingness wondering if the past hours actually happened. She closed her eyes but all she saw was the gruesome rotting face of the murderous animatronic: its terrifying laugh, bone-chilling voice and menacing stare.

Jodi covered his ears as she heard her own screams echoing in her head, the time she was almost killed by it, the time where she let Nick die on her arms. She was devastated as her insanity was gradually taking over her. She buried her head between her knees pleading for the screams to stop.

She was going crazy.

Then all the voices in her head stopped. She rose her head from her knees, eyes swollen with tears. Jodi was in the brink of losing it, she was a brave woman but with Nick not by her side she was vulnerable.

Then in the corner of her eye, something moved.

She turned her head to the left and looked out the glass door, but there was nothing there, it was peaceful but the rain was agitating her. She decided to get herself a cup of coffee, going to the kitchen to fix herself one to calm her nerves.

Taking a sip of the hot drink, she was relieved, she took a deep breath and sighed, sightly glad that everything was back to normal. She walked back to her living room grabbing the remote by the counter then turning on the television and changing the channel to some cartoons.

Then something moved again outside and she quickly glanced out there and dropped her coffee on the floor. Her heart leapt to her throat.

Springtrap was standing outside, bloodied, deteriorated and twitching, looking at her with its horrifying eyes. "_I always come back." _It said.

Jodi closed her eyes and whispered, "You're not real!" Repeatedly.

She opened her eyes to see the killer still there, but this time it was standing closer to her glass door. She froze in fear as she looked into its stare and noticed that there was not a sign of footprint of it on the muddy ground outside.

Her jaw dropped as warm breaths brushed the back of her neck.


	20. Acknowledgements

To _Scott Cawthon_, for creating a simple game but with such a complex storyline that will keep the fans on thinking, the FNAF lore will never die. The scares and pants-wetting moments were worth it, without him none of this would've even existed.

To _Andrew "MandoPony" Stein_ with his FNAF songs: "_Just Gold_" and "_Balloons_", as it played a very critical part in this story's creation, all I could say to Mando is that _You are the chain reaction _that started it all.

To _The Living Tombstone _and his song: _"Die in a Fire" _which served as the basis of the climax. That song was playing in my head the time I wrote the final showdown between the two.

To _the FNAF COMMUNITY, _for supplying me with information about the really convoluted story arc of the four games. Without your help, this story would've angered die hard fans.

And to you, my dear readers, for checking out this fanfic and reading until the very end. I hope you have enjoyed the story as well as I have enjoyed writing it, it was a crazy wild ride and the effort was worth it. Just knowing that you liked it brings a tear to my eye, I never knew I could write a decent scary story. Lol

So, until next time, my fellow readers! And always be ready for Freddy.

-Migz


	21. DO YOU WANT ANOTHER FNAF BOOK?

I guess some of you guys liked this story, so I'm in the early stages of planning a new FNAF book.

Sorry to say that the new book **WILL NOT** continue Nick's story, it's been done and y'know, horror movie sequels don't really do any better than the original, it kinda repeats the first's storyline.

The new book will focus on **_Five Nights at Freddy's 4_**, my idea is that it's gonna be borrowing elements from **_A Nightmare on Elm Street_'s** dream sequences and **_The Babadook'_**s psychological horror and emotional story about the strained relationship with a mother and her son.

Check out the book cover I edited above, what do you think?

Also tell me in the comments if the concept for** _FNAF: Nightmares _**is good or okay, is it worthy to be written? If not, I'm open for ideas.

The fate of the new book depends upon your choice...

**YES** or **NO**?

I'll be waiting for your comments, and I'll probably start writing it January next year if you want it to be made. And if no one comments (lol), I guess I'll abandon the project altogether.

Thanks for checking **_FNAF: No Escape_**, and I hope more of you discover this story.


	22. FNAF: NIGHTMARES (Teaser)

Here's the plot for the next installment of my Five Nights at Freddy's story:

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NIGHTMARES**

**_Pranks have a nasty bit of backfiring at the one who caused it, this one backfired to the extreme extent. Now the poor boy's stuck in a coma and it's all their fault. They made his life a living hell, they went too far._**

**_TOO FAR._**

**_The nightmarish beings haunting the kid in his dreams are now reaching out to the people responsible for the bite of '87 by terrorizing them in their dreams, slowly driving them insane before killing them in their sleep._**

**_ KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT IT'S ONLY A DREAM._**

* * *

**A _LOOSE SEQUEL_ To '_Five Nights at Freddy's: NO ESCAPE__'._**

Well, another FNAF Fanfic is in the works. This **_won't_** continue Nick's story in the aforementioned book since this will be based off of **_Five Nights at Freddy's 4_**_, _and will take place during and after the gruesome incident at Fredbear's Family Diner.

It will borrow elements from **_A Nightmare on Elm Street_** with its idea of the monster killing the characters in their sleep. And will also explore the emotional breakdown of the main character: the older brother.

So I hope you'll like this story as much as you had liked the first FNAF book I wrote!

-Migz

P.S.: The book will be published this month, so stay tuned for that!


	23. FNAF: NIGHTMARES IS OUT NOW!

The new book is out now! Here's a little excerpt. :)

_"No! I don't want to go!" Eric pled, seeing Fredbear open then close its mouth._

_"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Peter said._

_"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Kyle smirked, grabbing hold on Eric's arm and slowly began swinging him towards the mouth of the animatronic. "On THREE! One..."_

_Eric looked at Fredbear as he was swinging towards its mouth filled with fake teeth, his nightmare had been realized. He had no way out of this._

_"... Two..." The swung him even more._

_The little boy cried louder, feeling his nose brush the lower jaw of the bear. Then the Fredbear that was in front of him suddenly turned into its demonic appearance he saw earlier, opening its sharp-toothed mouth waiting for him. The poor boy just shut his eyes as the teens counted the last number._

_"THREE!"_

Check it out and tell me what you think! :)

-Migz


End file.
